A Stug Love Story
by BethWeasley123
Summary: Ste and Doug World Domination.
1. Chapter 1

Doug was sat on his own in the train station. He had just come off a long flight from his hometown of America. Sighing, he checked his watch and rolled his eyes. 10 more minutes. Waiting for this train seemed to be taking a lifetime! A new life, somewhere different. Ok, completely different from where he came from. A town called Hollyoaks. Near Chester. He knew noone. Doug was sure he would make good friends from his use of American charm and wit. Hah! Were had that got him before? Fired.

Doug jumped and snapped out of his deep thought when the train finally pulled up before him. Taking a deep breath he jumped on it and found a seat next to the window. He leaned his head against it slightly, but quickly took it away when the train started and he banged his head. Great! People laughing already. Just what he needed. But- he heard a sweet, small voice coming up to him. ''Um, are you ok?'' He turned to his side and saw a blonde haired girl, coming to sit next to him, lookig quite concerned.

Doug nodded with a slight smile. ''Yeah thanks!'' He blushed a bit when his strong accent came out, but she just smiled warmly, which comforted him a bit. Rubbing his head, he waited for her answer. ''Im Leanne. Whats your name?'' Doug chuckled when this conversation reminded him about preschool when you were making new friends. Friends, maybe she could could be his friend. So, he decided to be nice. ''Doug. Doug Carter'' Saying his full name like always, well, like his parents told him to. She reached to shake his hand. ''You look a bit...lost?'' Leanne said, raising her right brow. ''Im going to Hollyoaks.'' Doug replied, and she instantly lit up. ''Me too! Hey, i'll help you around, help you find your way. Your gonna love it there!'' All Doug did was nod and smile.

Yeah, Doug found himself not totally dreading going to this town now. He looked forward to it actually, how things could change in the space of a few minutes. But what Doug didn't know, is that someone in this town, would be the one to change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Ste was sat at home. This was about the 100th day running now. He got up, ate, played xbox, ate some more, played more Xbox...you get the idea. He lived in a quite big house, with his flatmate, and lifelong friend Amy, with her new boyfriend Ally. Ste also had 2 kids, Leah and Lucas, whom he adored, yet, he felt like he was failing them. The newspaper with job oppertunites on just thrown into the middle of the floor. Nothing on it that Ste wanted to do. Well- there were some that were appealing but you couldn't really see Ste as a window cleaner could you?

Ste was tall-ish was a rugged persona about him. He always wore skinny jeans and a colored top. His new hair always style up to the side. Thats one thing Ste had to have perfect, it was his hair. Ste had just come out of a dark tunnel, a long and painful journey through figuring out who he was. Ste was gay. And he really didnt care. Not since...well, i think everyone knows who. The double B. But we wont go into that.

Amy came into the living room looking a bit rough herself. She picked up the newspaper and whacked him with it over the head. ''Ste! You get up and see to the kids now! Im not superwoman!'' Ste groaned and put down his xbox remote, pursing his lips. ''Why should i do it, eh? Im job huntin' arent i?'' Ste complained. Amy scoffed. ''Hah, yeah right! The day Ste Hay gets a job is the day Brendan stops being a monster.''

She always had to go on about Brendan. Ste doesn't think she ever got over his and Brendans little...fling. If thats what you want to call it. It made Ste sick. Brendan made Ste sick. He needed someone to help him find a job, and that person wouldn't be Amy all she does is complain all the time. No, Ste needed someone who was patient, who would put up with him, Ha! It was starting to sound like the perfect man actually. Now all they had to do was meet...


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later Doug and Leanne dismounted the train and Leanne grabbed his arm. ''Come on! Its just round here!'' Doug laughed and followed her quickly. They had got to know each other a little more on the train, so he felt more comfortable around her. When they had reached to where she was pointing Doug saw a big sign reading the words 'Hollyoaks' he smiled softly and looked around the town. It was small, he had to admit, but he liked it. Leanne turned to face him and looked him up and down. ''So, were are you staying?'' Doug looked around again and answered. ''Oh, i applied to stay with someone, apparently im their new flatmate.'' Leanne nodded and said ''Oh, who? I know everyone around here.'' Doug shrugged and said ''Oh Leanne Holiday and Texas Longford. Funny that, your called Leanne.''

Leanne beamed again and clapped happily. ''That's sooo me and my friends house! Nice to meet you roomie.'' She said nudging him. Doug grinned and felt so, so relieved. ''Oh Tex might be a little off at first but she will warm up to you.'' Doug was going to answer until he frowned instantly. He pointed ''Who's that?'' Leanne quickly put his arm down ''Don't point at him he will chop your fingers off!'' Doug took them back quickly, swallowing and him and Leanne dodged round the corner like they were spies. He walked past, not noticing them thankfully. She whispered ''That's Brendan Brady, thinks he is 'the don''' She rolled her eyes. Doug shuddered ''He creeps me out.''

After a little walk the two of them arrived at Doug's new home. She opened it carefully and stepped inside. Doug a little while after. Leanne saw Texas and coughed, Texas instantly turned round, biting her lip and smiling. Leanne pushed Doug forward. ''Uhh, Hey, Im Doug. Doug Carter- your new flatmate.''

Texas raised her brow and pursed her lips ''Ah, yea, i was wondering when you'd turn up. Welcome to your new house Carter.'' She blushed a bit and tilted her head, then she went back to watching TV. Doug turned round to Leanne and mouthed to her ''What now?!'' Leanne just flapped like a chicken.

Later that night Doug felt much more settled, he had his own room. Blue. Comparison to his eyes. He got some warm milk, as it always calmed him down. Sighing he wished goodnight to the girls and trotted upstairs in his teddy bear PJ's. He had all the stuff in his room organized. He was a little bit of a tidy freak. But he smiled softly when he heard the girls exchanging opinions on him. All good. He closed his eyes and thought of America, but he quickly snapped out of it. No Doug, he thought to himself. This is your home now. Yes, and he was starting to rather enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning Doug woke up pretty late for him. 10:30. He sat up and wondered where he was for a second, then realised and cursed himself. He changed before heading downstairs to see only Texas in. He padded into the kitchen and couldn't help but yelp out a little at the coldness of the tiles on his bare feet. He heard Texas giggle at him and he turned away. He opened the fridge like he has lived there forever, he frowned. ''Uhh, Texas, wheres all the food?'' He said, his stomach rumbling, as if in disappointment. She stood and put down the ice cream she was eating. ''Ah, yes, about that, will you go shopping for us? You seem like a handy man.'' Doug sighed, rolling his eyes he nodded. ''Alright, sure. But-where's the shops?'' She tilted her head. ''Look round, I'm sure you'll fine them.'' And with that, she was off. Doug thought 'How rude, i only just got here, oh well, just do as your told.' Grabbing his shoes and grey jacket, off he went.

Ste decided to do something with himself that day. Well, more like he had been ordered. He was to food shop for him and the kids. He didnt mind it as he could browse at all the hair products, or at himself in the mirrors in the clothes section. He wore his purple top with white outlining, dark blue skinny jeans and his pumps. He didnt wear a coat as he thought it didnt look cool, but he knew he would regret it when he got to the freezer aisle. He jumped out of the door and locked it heading swiftly over the centre.

Doug looked around in utter confusion, he folded his arms and looked for signs, the town was small so how was he lost? He continued to walk for around 5 minutes before he spotted a small shop. Doug was a man of uses so he could get what he needed in little supply from there.

Ste was in the shop, just piling in the junk food. He knew he would have to put stuff back but he liked to imagine he was rich enough to buy it all. Doug entered and was greeted by a blond woman 'Morning!' He smiled and replied ''Ah! Good morning to you.'' Heading to the back of the shop he thought about what they might need. Cereal. He walked swiftly and went to grab a box until he felt someone beside him, Ste and Doug had reached for the same cereal. Their hands quickly brushed before Doug pulled away, looking down. ''Oh uh, I'm sorry. Go ahead.'' Ste stopped and blinked, smirking. ''Nah its OK, you 'ave it.'' Doug was going to argue but felt himself getting embarrassed. ''Ok, thanks!'' He snatched it before walking off.

Ste frowned and wondered what he did wrong. This man he hadnt seen before, he didnt know what to make of him really. He watched him with curiousity heading to the counter. He forgot what he was doing for a second. Oh yes, cereal, he turned back and rolled his eyes when it had gone. Why did he have to be such a pushover?

Doug sighed and wished he wasn't so socially awkward. He paid and stopped at the door, putting his money away in his wallet. He saw the man he came into contact with frown when he saw the bill. Ste was at least 5 pound short. ''Sorry Frankie, ill put summat back...''

Doug shook his own head. No, he thought. He was gonna at least try and help. He called out, walking to the counter ''Here, let me pay. I have a fiver.'' He said offering Ste the notes. ''Oh gosh no! Its fine...really.'' Ste blushed at himself and he felt just a bit stupid. He knew he needed the money, it was so tempting. Doug raised his brow and kept his hand out, offering. Ste rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. ''Aw, ta! Ill pay ya back, promise.'' Doug laughed softly. ''Its okay, i have plenty more!''

He wished he didn't say that, he always sounded so stuck up. When they left the shop at simultaneous times Ste turned to him and held out his hand, more confident. ''Ste Hay.''

Doug gazed at him. There was something about him that kept him looking, he didn't know what. ''Doug Carter'' He replied, and shook his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day Doug came back with everything he needed, including cereal. As he got it out he felt immensely guilty he had just snatched it. After all, Ste did seem like he needed it more than him. He poured himself a bowl anyway and ate it quickly. The house was still deserted. Did Texas and Leanne have jobs? He didn't know, they hadn't really spoke to him. All of a sudden he began to feel rather lonely and thought about finding Ste again. No, he thought. Why would Ste want to speak to him anyway? Plus, he only met him for all of 3 minutes. Yes, he timed it. The thoughts of debating weather to find him were swirling round his head, and eventually he wound himself up so much he just went for it. Again, closing the door on his way out.

Now Doug was out the task seemed much more impossible than it did inside his head. He looked around at places he could be. Or places that looked remotely interesting. He raised a brow when he saw a club. 'Chez Chez' He read inside his head. It was only afternoon but what the hell? Doug was sick of being boring. He entered and walked up the stairs. There were only a few people in, the music immensely loud. He rolled his eyes and turned to head out when someone grabbed him by the arm. He turned. It was Ste. ''Iya! Fancy seeing you again!'' Ste exclaimed. Doug grinned and nodded ''Yeah, what a...coincidence. Not really my kinda scene this though, bit loud!'' Doug shouted in Ste's ear. Then he seemed to be getting pulled out and before he knew it he was outside the club.

Ste forgot he was still hung onto his arm and continued to look at him. Doug however, noticed. He coughed and Ste didn't seem to be getting the message. Ste asked ''So, what did you go in there for anyway?'' Doug replied ''Oh, just checking it out, you know. I wasn't looking for anyone..'' He said unconvincingly. ''Alright, well, thanks for helping me out earlier, i owe you one. How bout a coffee?'' He asked and the feeling seemed to make Doug's heart light up. ''Ya, course! I love coffee! Yum!'' Doug said putting a thumbs up, blushing at his own stupidity.

Ste smiled warmly and thought the way he acted was kinda...cute. Wait- cute? That's not how you describe someone you just met. This guy was starting to have a big impact on Ste already, even he knew it. They both entered College Coffee and Ste gave a little wave to Amy who was serving happily behind the counter. Ste waked to the counter, Doug a little way behind. ''Um, Cappuccino please Ameh, and...Doug?'' He turned to see Doug admiring some plant. He tapped him and Doug jumped. ''Oh wha-Sorry! Ill just have an Espresso- American style please.'' He nodded.

Doug then went and kind of flopped onto the big sofa's. Ste followed carefully with the drinks. ''Thanks'' Doug beamed and scooted up so Ste could sit. He was determined to get to know him more. ''So, Ste what do you do for a living?'' Doug asked and Ste froze. ''I-um...I...Im looking for a job.'' Doug nodded, asif telling him it was ok and he understood. ''Well, i just moved from America actually, as you could probably tell. So, ill be looking too.''

Ste exhaled in little relief, he wasn't the only one. He sipped his drink and decided to ask the next question. ''So, um, what do you like to do then?'' Ste quizzed curiously. Doug pursed his lips thinking for a moment. ''I like accounting and stuff actually, boring i know! Also i like concerts and all things to do with my hometown. I moved cuz i wanted a change, a place not as... ?'' Doug gazed at him while taking a large sip of coffee.

''Aw i like to cook me, you know, and look after me kids.'' He smiled admiringly. ''Leah, and Lucas. my little angels. Well sometimes.'' Doug raised a brow, seeming interested. ''Oh, so ur, do you have a girlfriend?'' Doug asked, out of the blue. Ste laughed and shook his head. ''Nah ,mate, those days are long gone! I'm gay.'' Ste admitted easily and Doug's eyes widened a bit, his eyes suddenly trailed up and down his body. ''OH! Ha, sorry...cool.''

Ste wondered why Doug seemed so uncomfortable all of a sudden and he pulled at the collar of his shirt, feeling a bit embarrassed. Doug quickly changed subject. After about an hour of good chat they noticed the shop locking up. Had they been talking that long? God, time seemed to fly. Amy called ''Cmon you two, lock up time!'' Amy grinned at Ste and pointed to Doug, Ste just rolled his walked out and Doug thanked him. ''Thanks for a lovely afternoon Ste.'' He said, as if they had been on a date. Ste patted his shoulder and shrugged it off ''Ha, s'OK i enjoyed it just as much. Cya!''

Ste began to walk off , before Doug said quickly ''Can we meet up again, soon?''

''Definately.'' Ste answered simply, before smiling warmly and wandering home.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Doug lied in bed and tried to sleep. Somehow, he couldn't. Something was on his mind, or more like someone. This had never happened to him before. He had only known him a day or so. Ste Hay was keeping him awake. He didn't really know why and he wasn't sure he liked it. Doug was used to controlling his feelings and doing things his own way, but these emotions were something he couldn't control. He rolled over and sighed, frowning when he saw the piece of paper with Ste's number on it. Typical, something else to play with his head. Now he was debating whether to call him or not. Maybe they could hang out...obviously tomorrow. He grabbed the paper and his mobile and dialled in the number.

Ste was nodding off dozily on his sofa. The heat from his blanket made him feel sleepy. He had some pointless documentary on the TV he wasn't even paying attention to and snacks sprawled around him. He began to smile thinking about today. He was glad he met Doug. He could escalate into a real friend. But- he couldn't be a real friend until he knew about his dark past? Could he trust him? He found himself falling asleep when his phone buzzed. He jumped violently and sat up, making himself dizzy. He rubbed his head and picked it up.

''Hello, who is this?''

''Its Doug...Listen, im sorry for ringing at this time..I couldn't sleep.''

''Its alright, what do ya want?''

''I was wondering...um...Do you wanna go out tomorrow, again? Maybe to the park or something?'' Doug stammered.

''Yeye sure. Sounds good. Could even bring me kids.'' Ste offered.

''Course ya, i don't mind. Anyway, cya Ste! Oh...goodnight. Sweet dreams.''

''You t-'' The phone went blank and Doug frowned. He laughed when he thought Ste must have fell asleep. He shook his head and put the phone down, feeling easier. He closed his eyes and the image reentered his mind, but this time. He just smiled.

The next morning Ste woke up and felt guilty he had just left the call with Doug. He stood and went to change into different clothes. He woke up his kids and they just went running round the house like loons. He wondered how they had so much energy so early. They must take after Amy for that. He thought for a moment and began packing a picnic for them. He remembered Doug telling him he loved to eat cheese and ham sandwiches. So that's what he made. He got the kids sorted and put Leah on his bag and took Lucas's hand, grabbing the picnic.

Doug was already up and ready. He even tidied round the place for Texas and Leanne, all in thanks really. He put on a salmon pink shirt but pulled it off thinking it looked stupid. Before he could grab another he heard a knock at the door. ''Dammit..'' He couldnt find another shirt in sight, unless he went upstairs and he was afraid Ste might leave. He just ran to the door, blushing.

When Doug opened the door shirtless Ste was pretty surprised. He didn't mind though as he could secretly check him out without Doug knowing. He tilted his head and found himself staring a little while. Doug coughed and looked apologetic when he saw the kids. ''Um, sorry, you caught me at a bad time...come in.'' He shot off upstairs and pulled on his blue shirt, face palming a bit.

Ste walked into this house for the first time, it looked tidy...very tidy, he must admit. Doug must be a domestic god. He thought. Ste needed to control himself, he knew this man was completely straight but he could look, couldn't he? He smiled at him when he came back down. ''We all ready then?'' Ste asked, Doug nodded and closed the door behind him.

They reached the park a few minutes later and Doug admired the place. He could smell the plush green grass and all things nature. Apart from a few kids playing hoopball. Lucas looked up at Doug strangely and Doug pulled a funny face at him in hope to make him laugh but he began to cry. Ste picked him up ''Shh Doug was only playin!'' Doug looked apologetic again and plonked on the grass, out of the way.

He sat watching Ste play ball with the two before he felt someone tap him lightly on his shoulder. He turned and blinked. He didn't recognise her at all. She giggled and pointed to Ste. ''Hai! You with him?'' She asked. Doug nodded and looked at her. She had bright green hair and was carrying a sketchbook. She had different colour clothes on too witch made her look quite artistic. ''Sorry to scare you! I'm Sammie. Sammie Potter. Ste's best friend. I've come to visit.'' She said airily. Doug thought Amy was Ste's best friend? Obviously not. He grinned. ''Oh, well Im Doug Carter, Ste's...friend.'' Before he could say anymore she had shot off.

Ste stopped when he was doing when he heard a loud girls voice practically screaming his name. He moved to see Sammie running at him. ''Steeeee!'' He just rolled his eyes and smirked, bracing himself. She flung her arms around her and giggled. ''Oh i missed you!'' She said. Ste spun her around a bit. ''You too babe! We have SO much to catch up on!'' And that was it, they were talking nonstop.

Doug sat watching from a little while away. He felt a pang in his stomach while he watched the girl and Ste. He swallowed. It felt like jealousy. This wasnt normal, not already...


	7. Chapter 7

Doug was getting bored of just sitting there. He kept watching the two talk and talk and he was the one left alone. The kids entertaining themselves. He tilted his head whilst watching them. They seemed so engrossed in conversation. He saw the picnic and felt very hungry but he didn't want to interrupt them. A while after the two eventually came back to sit down and Ste opened the picnic basket, much to Doug's delight. Sammie sat next to Doug, which surprised him. Doug actually felt himself blush a bit as she sat so close. Ste noticed this and winked playfully at Doug. 'Great..' Doug thought. 'Now Ste thinks i fancy Sammie.'

Ste handed Doug a cheese and ham sandwich and Doug grinned. He spoke happily and looked at Ste. ''You remembered!'' Doug exclaimed and Ste nodded proudly. Doug then turned to Sammie. ''So, how do you and Ste know each other?'. Sammie grinned a little. ''Ah, we met ages ago. It was when Ste...well he-'' She looked over at Ste and he shot her a 'don't say anything' look. ''He um..when Ste met Amy! I was her friend...and yeah, me and Ste got talking and we got on really well!'' She said, avoiding his gaze.

Doug nodded. ''That's cool.'' He did wonder why they both started to act weird but he just carried on munching his sandwich appreciatively. Then Leah bounded up, her cute little pigtails flowing. ''Daddy! I have a question.'' She tugged at Ste's arm. Ste just grinned and said ''What is it, eh?''. Leah looked at Doug then back at her Dad. She pointed to Doug. ''Is he your new boyfwiend Daddy?''

Ste was taken aback by what his daughter had just asked him. And he felt the tip of his ears go red, Ste hardly ever blushed. Doug, however, was full on bright red, he suddenly didn't feel hungry. He didn't know why it was taking Ste so long to say no. Ste tried to answer ''N-'' But Sammie jumped in the save them, rolling her eyes. ''No Leah, Doug isn't daddy's new boyfriend, they are just friends, OK?'' Leah nodded and skipped off, Ste looked at Sammie appreciatively. He mouthed 'thank you.''

Later on in the day they were walking back through the village. Doug stopped outside what looked like a cafe. Sammie mocked ''Not STILL hungry are you?'' Doug shook his head. ''They aren't offering jobs are they?'' He asked Ste. Ste just shrugged. ''No don't think so, the business isn't doing very well actually. They hardly get any customers. I think they might have to give it up soon.''

Doug's face lit up. ''You mean like..the space will be free?'' He questioned. Ste nodded slowly ''Um..yeah, why?'' Before Doug could say anything else he ran inside, it was dead. He shouted into the back ''Hello?''. He had the most great idea, but it was dashed when Texas came out of the back, tear stained face. ''Tex, i didn't know you worked here...Whats up?''

Sammie just backed out of the cafe and went to sit outside. Ste was intrigued so he stood watching, arms folded. Texas sniffed and walked out. ''If i cant sell this place...that's it...we're gonna go bankrupt, this place is a mess, and Leanne never helps me anymore. Who is going to want this!'' She cried and threw her towel down, Doug walked to comfort her. ''Hey, shh, I'm sure someone will help you out...'' Doug said softly. Texas smiled a bit at him and nodded, swallowing. ''You really think so?''

Doug looked over at Ste who was frowning, confused. Doug suddenly came out with it ''How much do you want for it?'' Texas blinked as he asked. ''Well..i..um- i don't really know...I need quite a bit..'' She said, looking down. Doug kept smiling. ''How about...10 thousand...pounds..and ill help you turn this place around. Well- it will mainly be my business but you can have a share!'' Doug began to get excited as ideas swarmed around his head. ''An American style deli! I can just see it now...'Carter's deli!'' He said to himself and Texas and Ste exchanged the same out of it look. Ste just coughed, he liked the idea of his own deli. But this was Doug's idea, not his, and he could NO way pay for it. Doug turned to Ste, grinning. ''Or even better!'' He added.

''How about...Carter and Hay deli.'' his heart jumped a bit when he said it. Texas grinned, so did Doug. Ste just stood their a little dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it.


	8. Chapter 8

Doug's ideas had left Ste a little bemused. He sat at home while the ideas swarmed around in his head. A deli? Really? Could he manage it? Yes, him and Doug would probably make a great team but- one thing bugged him, how would he pay for it? Doug said 10 thousand..he was obviously expecting Ste to pay half and give him 5 grand. Sure, he had that money in the bank but he needed it for his kids. He had to turn Doug down, however much it pained him to do so.

Doug was in the cafe taking down some of the paper on the wall, he had to refurbish it for a start, he didn't fancy the idea of a pink deli. He was going to start decorating before investing in the complicated stuff, he had to make a start somewhere. He turned to sip his coffee and grimaced, it had turned cold, he didn't know he had been working that long. He had dumped all the tables and chairs and took down the curtain nets. Their was a door leading to the back room, he spotted some blue paint. He grinned. At least it would save some money. He jumped when he heard the door go and he shouted. ''We're closed!''

Ste inhaled deeply and smiled looking around, Doug had started already and it looked amazing. ''Doug? Its me..'' He prepared himself. Doug came happily out of the back and greeted him with his high American accent. ''Iyaaa! Hows it look, huh?'' He said smirking smugly. Ste nodded awkwardly. ''Ur, yeah, looks...great! Doug actually i need to tell you summat..'' Doug shook his head and took Ste's hand dragging him into the backroom. ''All that can wait Ste, look! Look at all this space, its gonna be amazing! I have SO many ideas already! We can have a till through there, a big frige...um...Carter and Hay sign up there-'' Ste cut him off by sighing. ''No, Doug. We cant have Carter and Hays. It will just be Carters...I'm sorry but, i could never pay you for my half of the deli..''

Doug looked down and sighed softly. He looked up and saw the guilt and sadness in Ste's face, it made his heart melt a little bit. ''Ste..You don't have to pay..Not if you really cant, i know you need a job...How bout i lower it? 2 grand?'' Doug offered. Ste wondered why he was being so nice, so understanding. ''I suppose i could manage that..Ill pay you back..in time..i promise!'' Ste said, getting a bit giddy himself.

''Its fine, like i said 2 grand will be enough to get us properly started..So, Carter and Hay it is?'' Doug jumped up and down a bit, everything coming back together. Ste just stopped him and hugged him tightly and whispered. ''Thank you..'' Doug smiled into the hug and put his head on Ste's shoulder, he inhaled his smell but realised what he was doing and backed off, he blushed and stammered. ''I..um..realised i gotta be somewhere! Wont be long!'' He called and rushed from the forming deli, Ste just rolled his eyes smirking and set off pulling off more wallpaper.

Doug ran out into the square, feeling strange. A weird force had came over him when he was hugging Ste. He sighed and rubbed his head. Then, a deep voice came from behind him. ''Move.'' Doug turned quickly to see the moustache man everyone seemed to resent so much. ''Excuse me?'' Doug replied feeling instantly intimidated. The man frowned. ''I said, move.''

Doug decided to be stupid and act smart, he hated people with no manners. ''Whats the magic word?'' He smirked. Brendan just raised a brow and laughed right in his face, then it went dark, he came right up to Doug, right in his face. ''When i say move you move OK? When i say jump you just jump, whatever i say goes, got it?!'' He spat. Doug backed off and nodded quickly. ''Y-yes- sir..''

Brendan laughed again and remained right in his face. ''And by the way, stay away from MY Steven, pretty boy, OK?'' But before Doug could protest a woman pulled Brendan away smiling apologetically at Doug. ''Leave the poor man alone! Cmon Brendan, now!'' Of course, it was Cheryl saving the day. She pushed him so he walked off and she turned to Doug. ''Ignore him babes kay?'' She then patted his shoulder and flounced off.

Doug thought:

Who was this guy who had just Conronted him out of nowhere?

And, more importantly, how did he know Ste?


	9. Chapter 9

Next day, Doug was going to start the day with a purpose, he had in mind what he wanted to do, wheather his plan would succeed or not, he didn't know. He was planning to ask Ste who the man was who threatened him the afternoon before. He had a feeling Ste wouldn't tell him without Doug persuading him a little, because Brendan didn't seem like the type of person Ste would say he had a happy time with. He seemed dark, mysterious almost. He knew Leanne had said noone likes him, but himself, but Doug sensed much deeper reasons for this. Reasons involving Ste. He was quite thankful to the woman who had dragged Brendan away because he felt way out of his comfort zone, he wouldn't have known what to do and he though Brendan could lash out at him at any minute. He so hoped he wouldn't run into him that day, if he did, he would probably turn and run.

Ste was already in the developing deli, he was painting the walls a darkish blue, to set the style. He tilted his head and stepped back, admiring his handywork. He was rather enjoying this creative and exciting side to their new business, but wasn't looking forward to all the boring accounting and paperwork they would have to do. Doug could do it anyway, he thought, Doug would have to as Ste was dyslexic and was very embarrased to say so. Something inside Ste was burning to see Doug, to hear his uplifting tone on a morning, or the way he always knew what to say. Ste and Doug had started becoming quite good friends and spent loads of time together, even more time now they were setting up their own business.

Doug suddenly entered the deli, much to Ste's delight. ''Heya! Lookin good!'' Doug said pointing to the two walls Ste had painted. Ste bowed smugly and Doug wacked him lightly with his hand. ''So, um, im gonna shift these boxes.'' Before Doug could say anything else Ste burst out laughing, clenching his sides. Doug frowned ''Um, what?'' He looked at Ste. ''Hahahah YOU lifting those boxes?! You sure bout that?'' Ste said laughing hard. Doug gave him one nod and walked over to a box, he took it and lifted it easily. ''Ha! See? I can lift 'em.'' Doug took it outside to the skip they had lended. Ste raised a brow. ''That was one of the light ones! 'Ere, try that one.'' He said pointing at one in the corner. ''O-okay..'' Doug answered, a little unsure. He braced himself and lifted it a little before putting it down, shaking his head. ''Woah, that is heavy!''. Ste just smirked. ''Im always right me.''

They both collapsed on the sofa at the front of the shop around 3 hours later, they had gotten /so/ much done. They were breathing heavily and sweating. Then, they both burst out laughing. "Jeez that was tiring!" Doug breathed out. Ste nodded and leaned back a bit. "Least we got quite a bit done eh Douggie?'' Ste said nudging him. Doug sighed then. ''Ste i wanted to ask you something, how would you like to go clubbing with me and the girls tonight?" Ste smirked and remembered his old clubbing days with Chez. "Yeah alright then, as long as i can bring Cheryl." Ste stood. Doug looked up at him and added "Whos that?" Ste grabbed his jacket before heading out. "Brendans sister'' He replied before wandering off. Doug nodded to himself. So thats who she was.

Later that night, Doug, Leanne and Texas were all at the club. Doug wasnt really dancing as he felt embarrased and people were looking. Mainly at the two gorgeous girls he had at the side of him and why he wasnt flirting. He looked around waiting for Ste. He saw Brendan at the bar and looked away. Doug was planning on getting Ste a little drunk so he would tell him everything. Leanne pointed to the door and Texas pretended to faint. It was Ste. He looked amazing. Even Doug had to admit. He wore a dark blue shirt and red skinny jeans, a few man bracelets on and his toms. His hair swayed up to perfection. He was also wearing his gorgeous lopsided grin. Doug was caught staring and blushed deeply.

Cheryl looked beautiful too, like always. She muttered something to Ste and went to speak to Brendan. Ste bounded over to them. "Iyah! Tah for inviting me. Buzzin in ere innit?" He said dancing a little already. Doug said " lets go get you a drink." Ste stopped him taking his hands and moving him to the music. Doug laughed a bit and joined in, losing all care for a moment. He looked to see Brendan glaring and he pulled away. "No Ste, drink cmon." He pulled him to the bar. To his surprise Cheryl had already bought them drinks. "Cheryl im Doug, thanks for yesterday." He said addressing her. She giggled and shook it off. "Oh thats alright love!" She swigged her drink and pushed Ste onto the dancefloor with her. Doug laughed and stood back to watch. Ste was jumping around, shaking his hips, he was actually pretty good at it. He felt a hard pat on his shoulder and a whisper in his ear. "What did i tell ye? Stay away from my Steven. Or else." Doug turned and he was gone. He shuddered. That was it.

He stormed to the middle of the dancefloor and grabbed Ste, pulling him into the mens toilet into a single cubicle. Doug looked angry and scared. "Right Ste i want you to tell me who Brendan Brady is and how you know him, starting from the beginning!" He demanded. Ste just took a deep breath, went to speak and burst into uncontrollable tears. Sobbing, he slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. Doug just frowned confused, also seeing Ste like this, he felt a little heartbroken.


	10. Chapter 10

As Ste continued to cry, Doug sighed softly and sat down beside him, he instantly put his arm around him and pulled him close, trying to calm him. He rubbed his back slowly. ''Shh, its OK.'' Doug began to feel like a mother nursing her child. He heard Ste silently sobbing into his shirt, his body shaking. Doug knew this wouldn't end well, and now he wished he wouldn't have asked. People came into the toilets and Doug feared for Ste's dignity so he waited till the place emptied and pulled him up, arms still around him he lead him out of the place and up to his flat quickly. He sat the wrecked Ste on the sofa and went to get him some water. ''Here, your okay now.''

Ste was shuddering from the cold and from the sudden emotions that had hit him. He hated to cry in front of people but he had to let it all out, it had been so long since he had. He sipped the water and swallowed, recomposing himself. ''Doug, I'm so sorry i did that...i don't know what got into me'' Ste sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Doug stopped him. ''Don't, that will make them sore, here.'' Doug pulled up his sleeve and wiped Ste's tears away carefully, smiling to try and make him feel better. Ste smiled a bit aswell. ''Thank you..'' Doug just shrugged. ''Listen, you don't have to tell me you know, i was just curious...'' Doug added leaning back. Ste sighed and inhaled.

''Might as well tell you now, you deserve to know if this friendship is going anywhere. Well, here goes. It all started when i was over at Brendan's having some wine, we were having a laugh and everything was going ok, until it was time for me to leave...i was a little drunk and i fell...Brendan too, then i don't know what went through me but i kissed him...he pushed me away and i ran. I was scared, confused, i didn't know who i was..Until i realised who i really was..But- i couldn't tell anyone. Anyway, i thought about going to see Brendan again, well, i had to because i worked at 'Chez Chez' and we were in the cellar, and Brendan kissed me. I was so shocked, but i found myself enjoying it. That's when i started to develop feelings for him, real feelings. These kisses happened a few more times. All that was good. Until i asked Brendan when he was going to come out, to come out for me. He wouldn't, because of his masculinity and that. And i decided i wasn't going to be with someone who didn't admit who he was. .Then..''

Ste started to well up again, and Doug took his hand, as if for comfort, he didn't care what it meant, he had to comfort him. ''Go on..'' Doug encouraged quietly. ''Then he got nasty, if you know what i mean..he broke my ribs..hit me..used and abused me, but in the end i kept running back to him like some lovesick puppy! He promised me everything, promised me he would change and he never did, ever! He scared me, made my life hell, i hate him!'' Ste lashed out then and threw his glass across the room, smashing it on the opposite wall, sobbing again. Doug was tearing up himself, Ste's story was so heartfelt, so real. He had to stay strong for Ste. ''Let it out.'' He said rubbing his back again. But Ste continued. ''He told me he loved me, i believed him and we kissed again, well, more..and his ex wife came in and he still wouldn't admit it!''

Doug tutted a little bit and shook his head, sighing. ''That's awful'' He said but it came out as a whisper. Ste nodded and wiped his face. ''Sorry about your glass.'' He apologised. Doug chuckled softly. ''Ste you just brought back one of your deepest darkest memories for me, do you think im bothered about a glass? I'm so glad you got that off your chest.'' Doug stood clearing the glass, and tipping it in the bin. Ste piped up instantly feeling protective. ''Be careful..'' Doug came back to sit down, and looked at Ste. ''You know, i really like you Ste, i think we will be the best of friends.'' Ste nodded gratefully. ''Yea, me too.'' He looked back at Doug into his gorgeous deep blue eyes. Doug swallowed and couldn't tear his gaze away, he had that strong feeling in his stomach again, he had tried to fight it off, he couldn't do it any longer, especially not after Ste telling him that, he looked so small and vulnerable. Ste was feeling the same, but he was feeling drawn to Doug for different reasons, he felt safe and loved around him.

Doug inched closer to Ste and his heart sped up so fast it felt like it was going to jump from his chest. Ste did the same, he even put his hands on Dougs neck, pulling him in, they both leaned in, their faces inches away when- ''DOUG GUESS WHAT?!'' Snap. The moment had broke. Doug and Ste's happiness went crumbling into a thousand pieces. Leanne came bounding in the door.. And Doug and Ste flew away from each other. Doug blushed and Ste just looked down sheepishly. Leanne giggled. ''Sorry for interrupting, but Dodger poked Texas on facebook!'' Doug groaned and stood up. ''Leanne, Ste was telling me something important! Go away!'' Leanne and Texas ran upstairs quickly. Doug face palmed a little bit and turned to Ste who had stood up. ''I'm sorry Ste..she's crazy..'' He said trying to ease the tension. Ste got his jacket and smiled a little, not looking him in the eye. ''Its fine, i gotta go now anyway..'' Ste turned. Doug protested. ''Let me walk ya home.'' Ste shook his head and smiled properly at him, looking him in the eye. ''Like i said, I'm fine, thanks for speaking to me.'' Ste replied and walked out the door. ''Night..'' Doug said falling on the sofa, groaning, he mentally punched himself.

Ste's thoughts: 'What the hell was i thinking? Doug isn't gay! Why do i have to be so stupid! I really like him, and he said he really liked me too...but, just as friends. God, i hate that words sometimes. I cant put Doug through the embarrassment, ill just forget it and move on. Hah, move on from what? Doug isnt gay, is he?'

Doug's thoughts: 'Why do i have to be so stupid! Leanne /had/ to interrupt! God i could kill her! It was the perfect moment. I don't know who i am but i know i like Ste. Really like him. I'm confused..like Ste was..Am i gay? Ahhh jeez, what have i got myself into? What if we had of kissed? How would Ste take it? Maybe i should forget it, Ste's way out of my league anyway.'

They both went to bed thinking about the same thing. Eachother.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the first day of properly opening the deli. Ste had come early so to avoid awkward contact with Doug. It had been a few days since the near kiss and they had finally finished in the deli. They hardly spoke to one another. Not like before. Just the awkwardness overwhelmed them. He unlocked it and found the inside quite cold compared to the scorching weather outside. Which relieved him slightly. He looked around and found himself confused as what to do. He stepped behind the counter and looked out. Clicking his tongue, he began to sing a bit to himself. His favourite: Cheryl Cole.

''Im sure you'd tell me anything, under the sun! Ooo we oo! Like how you think I'm special and the only one!'' He carried on and got lost so lost in himself and started dancing around, he jumped up and saw Doug staring. He coughed and looked down. ''Oh jeez, um, you didn't see that, right?'' Ste said looking very sheepish. Doug burst out laughing, which set Ste off too. They were back to normal. They carried on throughout the day serving customers, helping each other, it was quite the good day. They both had 2 breaks each but barely stopped as they both wanted to do as much as they could. Up to now, Brendan hadn't come in, so it was a win win situation, really.

Doug looked at his watch and gasped. ''What? 5oclock, already?! God, sorry Ste your gonna have to lock up, i promised Leanne a drink on me.'' He nodded throwing his apron off and heading out. Ste shrugged and began to clean up. About 10 minutes later, as though he had been watching, Brendan walked in. Smiling smugly to himself and chewing his chewing gum. Ste decided to treat him like any other customer. ''Iya Brendan. What can i get for ya?''. Brendan shrugged. ''Whats Carters first name?'' He asked and Ste said without thinking ''Doug, why.'' Brendan smirked. ''Douglas. I like it.'' Ste sighed. ''Its just...Doug.'' Brendan waved it off. ''Shh Steven. I wanted to tell ye. I saw Douglas and the blond girl go into me club. They looked pretty...cosy.''

Ste looked down and pretended not to mind one bit. ''What do i care? He can hang out wi who he likes, right?'' Brendan chuckled. ''Yes, yes Steven. I understand. I wanted to ask too, if you wanted to come to mine. Later. If ya know what i mean.'' Brendan winked and Ste felt slightly revolted. ''I would not come within 10 inches of you...like that. Ive moved on, OK? I like...I love someone else.'' Ste nodded and Brendan's eyes widened. ''Yer in love, Steven? Its not- Oh gosh it is. Douglas! Hahaha!'' Brendan laughed and stole a sandwich, walking out. Ste bit his lip holding back stinging tears. Was it true, was he in love with him? Yes, he was.

Ste headed home feeling a bit drooped, he had stayed in the deli for hours after Doug left, just going over how he felt, if these were his true feelings. They were. He planned to tell Doug that next day. Even if he wasn't gay he had to tell him how he felt. Amy was straightening her hair for the next day as it went curly after a while. Ste kissed her cheek and she smiled warmly. ''Iya Ste, the kids are in bed an Alleh's in the bath. Where ya bin?'' She asked putting her straighteners down on the carpet. ''Sorreh, was in't deli, thinkin things over and that. Im ok now.'' Amy folded her arms. ''Spill, Ste, now.'' Ste mumbled. ''I think im in love with Doug, no, i know i am.'' Amy gasped and smiled a bit ''Ste, you have to tell him! Have you not seen the way he looks at ye?''

Ste shrugged, he never noticed. ''He's gone out wi Leanne tho! There probably at home...you know. He doesn't fancy - i suppose ill still tell him. Tomorrow.'' Amy hugged him and yawned. ''Im going to bed, night Ste.'' Ste sighed. ''Night babes.'' After a while he went up to bed himself.

However...the straightners remained on...on the carpet, smoke began to flame and fill the kitchen.

Doug and Leanne were giggling about something on the way home, they took a walk, moving ever closer to Ste's house...

The straighteners burned more...flames began to spark...

The kids, Ally and Amy, and Ste, all asleep, in bed.

The fire alarm didn't seem to be working..

BOOM!

The living room windows smashed as the fire flamed up and the glass smashed outside. Doug heard Leanne scream and pushed her out of the way. He turned and his heart stopped. A hand flew over his mouth and the first thing that came to his mind? Ste. He took of his cardigan and Leanne stopped him, already in tears. ''No, Doug don't!'' Doug shook his head, shaking. ''No, Leanne ring for help, ill be fine!'' She screamed again as the top windows smashed and Doug heard the kids shouting. ''STE!'' Doug ran inside, and flames enthralled him.

6 people now in a house of fire.

Would Doug save Ste?

What about everyone else?

Will Leanne get help on time?

Who will survive?


	12. Chapter 12

Doug went running inside and flames and smoke enthralled him. Coughing, spluttering he shouted for Ste. ''STE! Ste where are you!'' He panicked as the fire got worse and could hear Amy screaming upstairs. Ste was up straight away, he ran into the kids room and saw them still asleep, obviously oblivious. He picked them both up and heared Doug shouting. Doug ran upstairs and banged on Ste's door, the fire coming closer. Ste ran down the corridor and handed Leah to Doug. ''Ere! Get her safe, come on!'' He pushed him and began to feel scared as they headed downstairs. As they ran down the stairs, another window smashes, sending all four of them flying. Doug and Ste got the kids quickly outside and Doug grabbed Ste's hand. ''No! Don't go back in there, Ste, Ally will be helping Amy.''

Ste gasped, exasperated. ''Ere, where's this damn fire engine! AMEH?!'' That was it. Ste ran back inside and Doug couldn't stop him. The stairs was engulfed with flames and it gave him a uncomfortable sensation in his throat. His face tear stained and grimy. Amy was on the floor, unconscious. ''Oh god..'' He said to himself. ''No..Amy!'' He picked her up and frowned. Doug struggled in Leanne's arms and shouted, sobbing. ''Ste! STE! Leanne, let me get him!'' Leanne tried restraining him ''Doug, no he will be out any minute!'' There he was, Ste basically fell out, wheezing from the smoke and he layed Amy on the floor. ''Amy..'' Ste whimpered hardly being able to speak. Doug ran over to Ste and knelt beside him. ''Ste, are you ok?! Where's Ally?'' Ste clung onto him and shook violently. The fire engine finally came and they all rushed out. Half the square was stood staring. Before they could go inside there was a big bang from inside. A fireman peered in and saw the upstairs floor collapse, Ally's body being thrown to the floor.

Dead.

''Go go go!'' They all piled inside to put out the fire. One putting Amy on a stretcher. ''W-where are they taking her?'' Ste wheezed, through coughs. Doug put an arm around him. ''To get help, come on best get you to a paramedic. Your kids are fine Ste, just be thankful your alive, you did a great job Ste.'' Doug swallowed, trying to ease the air. Ste nodded and stood up walking to them. They gave him gas and air and he felt a big better. He looked at his house and felt a hard pang in his stomach. All his life, his home just...gone. In tatters. They were then carrying Allys body out, covered paramedics turned to Doug. ''Your gonna have to get checked too.'' Doug shook his head. ''No, im fine'' But Ste protested. ''Doug, just go see if your ok please?'' The paramedics said to Ste. ''No really damage done just don't do a lot of work and rest, drink lots of water. Unfortunately, your friend Amy could be a lot more worse off. And as for her boyfriend, well, he hasn't quite made it.''

Ste bit his lip and groaned, frustrated. Amy would be devastated, he thought. ''Can i go to the hospital with her?'' He asked. They nodded. Ste got in the ambulance but he felt a warmth grabbing his hand. ''Ste where are you going?'' Ste looked at him. ''I gotta go with Amy haven't i?'' Doug nodded and let his hand go. ''Shall i text Sammie for you? She must be in some club.'' Ste replied ''No! You have to come with me...please.'' Doug turned to Leanne and she nodded as if she understood. ''OK, course.''

They arrived at the hospital and Ste and Doug followed closely behind Amy who was now being carted off in a hospital bed. When she was settled in a room the doctors did some tests and turned to Ste. Who was now nervous. ''Will she be ok?'' The doctor nodded slowly. ''Give her a few minutes, she'll come round.'' Ste and Doug sighed in relief and they turned to each other. ''See Ste, you did it! You saved her, she'll be ok. The kids are with Leanne and Tex, in good hands. They wont understand whats going on.''

Ste opened his arms and pulled Doug into a warm hug, nuzzling his shoulder. ''Im so thankful to you too, you know. More than one of us could have been dead without you. So, thank you.'' Doug's heart raced and he hugged back, meaningfully. ''I did it because i care, i lo-'' Then Amy stirred cutting Doug off. ''Hmmmnnn.'' Ste jolted his eyes and sat right near her, taking her hand. ''Ameh? Are you okay?'' She sat up a bit and nodded. ''Ste..your alive..wheres the kids? Alleh?'' Ste took a deep breath and said ''Ally's dead, Ameh. He fell through the fire..'' She gasped and her hand covered her mouth 'No..' She teared up and clung onto Ste, sobbing softly. Even Doug began to cry a bit at the sight. ''Amy you have to rest, please calm down.'' Doug chipped in.

After around an hour Amy came back to reality and was all cryed out. ''I wanna go 'ome..Oh wait, thats not possible!'' Amy complained. Ste said quietly. ''Oh yeah..we don't ave anywhere to go..hotel?'' Amy shook her head. ''We're skint.'' Doug stood. ''You guys are more than welcome to stay at mine, its a little crowded but it will feel cosy for you. I insist.'' Doug nodded. Ste smiled warmly and mouthed 'thank you.'

They were all at Doug's place. The kids in bed. Amy was curled up half asleep on the couch and everyone but Ste and Doug were upstairs. Doug whispered. ''Can we go outside a sec, please? I need to tell you something, not here.'' Ste nodded and followed him to the back yard. ''I know this has been a traumatic night for you Ste, i get that, and i wont complain if you take a few days off work.'' Ste shrugged. ''Might 'ave to. To look after our Ameh.'' Doug bit his lip. ''The real reason i called you out here anyway was to tell you I'm so glad your alive, i mean, i don't know where i would be without you..The deli..my life.. my sanity would definitely go out the window. You understand me, Ste, and i love that. This may sound harsh but i would much rather it be Ally who crashed than you because i lov-'' Ste stopped him, looking annoyed. ''You what?! You'd want to put Ameh through all that? You shouldn't wish anyone dead Doug, right?! Its a bit sick!'' Doug protested ''No Ste i didn't mean it like-'' Ste scoffed. ''I know exactly what you meant Doug, right? Why wouldn't you want be dead hmm, just for ya job so ya can keep the money?'' Doug blurted out ''No! Ste, just listen! Its because I love you!''

Ste just went. ''What...?'' Doug chuckled a bit and threw all cautions out of the window, going for it he grabbed Ste's head and kissed him full on the mouth. This caught Ste off guard and he pushed him away, which made Doug look down. Ste smiled himself and rolled his eyes, then he lifted Doug's chin up, kissing him back softly, but with loads of meaning. Doug pushed Ste up against the back door, instantly making the kiss deeper, Ste whimpered a bit and his hands flew to tangle in his short, soft hair. The heat rising in between them was immense. Doug's hands were on Ste's face pulling him in. Happiness overwhelmed them both, after all that had happened, they were each others light in the dark. Ste, being the more dominant, opened Doug's lips to slip his tongue inside, then they wrestled against each other with passion, biting lips, moving against each other. This lasted a good 10 minutes before they both pulled away breathless. Their foreheads rested against one anothers. Doug giggled highly, which made Ste laugh. ''Your a good kisser.'' Doug said shyly. ''Aw, you are. What does this mean then?'' Ste looked at him lovingly. ''We're together, i guess. I mean- if you want us to be.'' Doug said asking. ''Course i do Doug, i love you.'' And their lips met again...

They tiptoed inside like little school kids, feeling giddy. Their hands entwined. ''Um, wanna sleep in my room?'' Doug smirked and dragged Ste up the stairs anyway. They entered his room and Doug pulled Ste close to him. ''Doug we cant..not now..people will hear!'' Ste chuckled and kissed his nose. ''Ste, i only wanted a kiss and cuddle, cmon lets just go to bed. We can do that...some other time.'' Ste blushed. ''Oh, hah, sorry!'' Ste stripped to his boxers and Doug complimented him. ''Wow, nice guns.'' Ste flexed them teasingly and pulled Doug's shirt off, kissing him as he did it. ''I'm actually so tired now. But I'm so happy.'' Ste and Doug got into bed and Doug shivered, Ste pulled him in and wrapped his warm arms around him. The exchanged a few more cheeky kisses before they both drooped off. Doug was falling asleep on Ste's chest and they sighed, happy in each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Doug woke up before Ste, blinking slowly, he felt drowsy, and had a banging head, he moved to feel, tight, warm arms around him. His heart sped up and he realised it hadn't all been a big dream. He looked up to see Ste fast asleep and in Doug's opinion looking adorable. His hair all floppy and that perfect face. Doug didn't want to move purely because he didn't want to wake Ste and he was really comfy. He suddenly felt better. He moved carefully to kiss Ste's head, then his cheek, all over his face, finally reaching his lips he planted a soft one on him, which caused Ste to shuffle. Doug hesitated as he didn't know what Ste was like on a morning, whether he was grumpy or just fine, well, he would find out.

Ste roused slowly from his deep sleep, feeling lips upon his. He smiled instantly and opened his eyes. ''Morning you'' He whispered. Doug giggled quietly and replied ''Good mornin, sleep well?'' He asked and Ste nodded. ''The best sleep ever.'' Doug stood up quickly and Ste frowned ''Oi, where ya goin?'' Doug bounded from the room. ''Ill be right back!'' Ste groaned and his head hit the pillow again. Doug hummed happily to himself, he basically floated into the kitchen and kissed Texas on the cheek. ''Morning guys!'' He chimed to everyone. Leanne called ''Whats got you so happy? Wasn't really a happy night yesterday.'' Doug grinned a little grabbing breakfast stuff. ''Well the end of the night was good, i spent some time with Ste.'' Texas giggled ''Ohhh, right spent some 'time'' Texas raised her brows and Doug blushed. ''Hey wheres the tinned tomatoes? Im making Ste breakfast and i want it to be his favourite of cheese on toast with tinned tomatoes.'' Leanne asked ''But, why you making Ste breakfast? Isn't he in the spare room?'' Doug stopped. ''I-urm...Ste..he...slept in my bed.'' Doug nodded and found them, turning the oven on. Leanne was going to add a cocky remark but Texas silenced her and they returned to watching Telly.

Ste layed in bed and rolled over, he took in Doug's scent from the pillow and strangely began to miss him, the urge to have him beside him again was overwhelming. He smelt breakfast and sighed happily. He heard footsteps up the stairs and hoped it was Doug. In Amy bursted in. ''Oh, Ste! What are you doin in 'ere?'' She asked, looking rough as ever. Ste raised a brow. ''I might ask you the same question Amy Barnes.'' She shrugged ''I was looking for you, nosey. Now answer me question. Ste blushed ''Ok ill tell you. Me and Doug...'' Amy gasped. ''You slept with him?!'' Ste shook his head. ''Not like that..but, i think...well i hope we are together now.'' Amy ran to hug him. ''Oh Ste im so happy for ya! Cheered me up a bit that has.'' Then more footsteps came, Ste looked at her and she ran out. This time, it was Doug carrying a tray and struggling to open the door. Ste laughed to himself and walked over in his blue boxers to open it. ''Sorry sorry, hardly romantic is it? Im such a fail i cant even open a doo-'' But Doug was cut off by Ste kissing him. ''Shh, ok? It looks great.'' Ste took the tray from him and flopped back onto the bed. Doug padded over and looked at him. ''Your favourite! I hope..'' Ste nodded quickly. ''Yum! 'Ere you ave some.'' Ste offered him some on a fork but Doug grimaced. ''Eww no! A coffee is ok for me.'' Ste sighed. ''Ya don't know what ya missin.''

Ste finished quickly and layed back, putting an arm round Doug. ''Ya ok for tellin all ya friends? I told Ameh, cos she deserves to know and that.'' Doug sighed and looked down, nodding slowly. ''Well I'm not gonna loose you and Ive had a good few days to think about it so, yeah, i think I'm ready.'' Ste got that fulfilling feeling, he knew Doug wanted him, and thats more than he ever felt with Brendan, Brendan refused to come out for him, Doug was more than willing. ''We openin the deli today Ste?'' Ste smiled. ''Say that again.'' Doug raised his brow and chuckled. ''Say what?'' Ste pursed his lips. ''Ste.'' Doug held back a laugh and said it ''Ste...'' Ste smirked and kissed him. ''Your accent is adorable you know, especially for me name.'' Doug blushed and looked down. ''Really? Cool.''

They both went downstairs and before they walked into the living room Doug took Ste's hand. Texas and Leanne looked at them smirking. ''Finally!'' Texas giggled and went to hug them. Leanne just smiled smally and turned back around. ''Ignore her'' Doug whispered to Ste. Later on they both headed out, Ste frowned at the state of his house and the fire men dragging his cremated things. They heard a girlish voice from behind them. ''Ste!'' It was Sammie. ''What happened to the house?'' She asked, Ste raised a brow. ''What do you think? Aliens invaded it.'' Sammie poked him. '' Sorry about that...i wanted to tell you, i got a job!'' Doug and Ste exchanged looks. ''Where?'' They asked. ''The club, Chez Chez! With Brendan! I told him all about you Ste, he wanted to know all about your business, he seems lovely!'' She exclaimed and Ste ran his fingers through his hair. ''Are you mental?! Do you not remember me warnin ya about him? He is using you to get information about me you mad cow!'' Ste snarled and stormed off. Doug looked at her in disbelief and shook his head. ''Well done.'' He said to her sarcastically and went after him. This made Sammie angry and she headed straight back up to Brendan, to tell him all about what she just saw.

Ste was in the Deli and Doug walked in. ''Ste i thought we were going to the beach..'' Ste shrugged. ''Im just...not in the mood now. Brendan will come and interfere again now! I can never just be 'appy!'' Doug shook his head. ''No, i wont let him ruin us. Come on.'' Doug took Ste hand and let him back out of the deli, locking up. He saw Brendan before Ste and kissed him passionately against the door, which got them some looks, he didnt care. ''What was that for?'' Ste smirked. ''Nothin' i couldn't resist..'' They he pulled him along to the train station for the beach.

Brendan stood, scowling. And looked like he could kill. And that was never a good luck.


	14. Chapter 14

/Sorry guys i know my chapters have been short so i decided to make them longer! Enjoy!3

Ste and Doug arrived at the beach and they stepped out into the pier head front. ''Nice 'ere innit'' Ste said smiling. Doug saw all the people and he felt like everyone was staring at him. He felt a sick sensation in his stomach, he felt more comfortable at home but now he felt waaay out of his comfort zone. Doug start to fidget on the spot and felt the palm of his start to go all sweaty. They walked down onto the beach and Doug falls down on the sand. Ste ran over and pulled him up, giggling. ''Race ya to the sea!'' Doug rolled his eyes and relaxed a bit, running after him. They reached the sea and began to splash eachother. Ste pulled his top off to reveal his arm muscles. Doug blushed and grinned, jumping on Ste's back. After they had a mess around the walked over to sit on the sand. They sighed happily and Doug forgot about what he was worried about before. ''Ya know what this day is missin?'' Ste said, nudging Doug. ''Wha?'' Doug replied. ''Fish and chips!'' Ste smirked and pulled Doug up. ''I aint ever had british fish an chips before.'' Doug said and Ste's mouth opened. ''More the reason for you to have some!''

They got their fish and chips and Ste tucked in quickly, but Doug hesitated a little. He tried some and smiled through munching. ''Mmm this is good!'' Ste nodded at Doug's compliment towards the food. ''Not as good as you'' Ste winked and leaned down to softly peck him on the lips but frowned when Doug moved. He dropped his food. ''Doug?! I was only gonna kiss ya!'' Doug looked around for people watching and went bright red. He stammered. ''Uhh, sorry Ste, i er, i gotta go!'' He ran off. Ste left his food on the wall and chased after him. ''Doug. DOUG!'' But he was gone. What was Ste gonna do? Doug had all the train money. He sighed. He would have to walk. To walk 1 whole hour. In the scorching hot weather.

Doug ran all the way home, not caring who saw. He ran into his flat and just shouted out in frustration. ''Ahhhh!'' He hit his head several times on the door. He felt so stared at, and he knew he had hurt Ste. He closed his eyes and started to well up a bit. He needed Texas to comfort him but nobody seemed to be in. He sighed for a moment and instant guilt began to flood over him about Ste. He had to make it up to him. He would have to confront Ste sometime as he had temporarily moved in. He got to work with an idea that quickly came to his head.

Ste finally got into the Hollyoaks village and he wiped the tears from his face. He then felt a hand on his arm, pulling him into an Alleyway. Brendan. ''Steven, you alright?'' Ste frowned. ''Leave meh alone Brendan, yeah? I just wanna go 'ome..'' Brendan sighed and chewed his gum annoyingly. ''But you cant, Steven. Why don't ye come to mine, me an Chez will look after ya.'' Ste shook his head. ''No, im going 'ome...to Doug.'' He remembered he would have to face him. ''But you dont want him, Steven. Not really. You want me really.'' Brendan bend down to whisper in Ste's ear. ''N-no i dont Brendan!'' Ste stammered, flushing. ''You know i care for ye Steven, more than Douglas ever will...I love ye, Steven. Please..give me a second chance?'' Brendan said, looking him straight in the face. Ste hesitated. ''Why do you do this to me, eh? You 'ad your chance, you blew it! I love Doug, ok?'' Brendan chuckled. ''But does he love ye, Steven? Does he really love ye?'' Ste swallowed and looked down. Did Doug really love him?

Before Ste knew it Brendan's lips were on his and he felt a weird sensation in his stomach, this felt...strange...familiar...Ste found himself kissing him back, closing his eyes, but as soon as Brendan pushed him against the wall Ste felt that dominant force, that control. No. He couldn't. Ste pushed Brendan off him and wiped his mouth, grimacing. ''Stay away from me Brendan! Just...stay away!'' Ste ran out of the alley, leaving Brendan speechless.

Ste shook his head and stormed into Dougs flat, seeing the lights dimmed. He saw candles, and in the middle of the room the sofas were pushed to one side, with a clothed table with a dinner on it. A single rose petal in the middle. Ste couldn't help but smile. ''Hey.'' A voice came from behind him and Ste turned to see Doug looking at him apologetically. ''Ste...im sorry...I dont know what came over me, i...Sorry.'' He nodded. Ste bit his lip and sighed. ''You didnt need to do all this..Its...great.'' Ste now felt guilty about his kiss with Brendan. He couldn't tell Doug, it would ruin everything. ''Its okay..I forgive ya..'' Doug smiled in relief. ''Well, do you wanna take a seat?'' Ste nodded and sat down, taking off his jacket. ''What did ya cook?'' Ste asked and Doug giggled. ''Fish and Chips.'' Ste burst out laughing. ''Well thoughtful that, am sure it will be great.'' Doug carried his portion to Ste and put his own down. He looked into Ste's eyes and found himself getting lost in them. Ste saw him staring and smiled, nodding at the food. ''mm this is good!''

After they had eater Doug pushed his plate away. ''Phew, im full! Guess we wont be needing pudding!'' Ste raised a brow. ''Aw cmon, we gotta have pudding now!'' He stood and took the plates away, heading to the sink. Ste came behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist putting his head on his shoulder. ''Maybe dessert can wait hmm?'' He mumbled into him. Doug felt his heart flutter and he turned to face Ste. ''Okay..'' He said a little nervously. ''You look well fit by the way.'' Ste smirked. Doug instantly looked down at himself. ''Hah! You dont look too bad yourself!'' Ste mumbled. ''Shurrup.'' He kissed him slowly and pushed him up onto the counter, Dougs arms going around Ste's neck. They pushed against eachother in passion and Doug unbuttoned his shirt in a type of frenzy, pulling it from him and kissing down his chest. He jumped down and they kissed and the walked up the stairs. Basically falling through the door into the bedroom they fell onto the bed...

Ste woke up first, this was strange as he was normally a heavy sleeper. He looked over at Doug, sleeping lightly and smirked. He then blushed remembering the night before's encounter and coughed himself back into reality. He hoped Doug felt OK. Suddenly the kiss with Brendan came flooding back to him. He felt so guilty and he felt he had to get away. He began moving out of the bed before he felt a hand grab his, pulling him back in. ''5 more minutes'' Doug mumbled into his shoulder, curling up to him. Ste chuckled and rolled his eyes, settling back down beside him. ''Okay grumpy, if ya say so. But we have to open the deli soon ya know.'' Doug nodded and said sleepily. ''Yah, i know, its just...I'm warm.'' Ste smiled, he knew Doug was satisfied with the littlest things. Like being warm, for instance. Doug's hand went to tangle in Ste's hair stroking it carefully. ''Hehe, i know you love me because you don't let anyone touch your hair.'' Doug playfully said. ''You just realised?'' Ste kissed him softly on the lips before moving again. ''Come on sleeping beauty we gotta business to run!''

Doug again, groaned like a little kid. ''But St-e-e!'' Ste got out of bed and grabbed Doug's arm pulling him from the bed. ''We gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?'' Ste folded his arms and Doug clung onto the bed, smirking. ''Have it your way then.'' Ste grinned and pulled him more, Doug only shifted a bit. ''Sorry Doug, I'm gonna have to do this.'' He jumped on top of him and started tickling his sides where he knew was his most sensitive. ''AHAHAHAHAHAH! NO STE-ST-STOP! PLEASEHAHA!'' Doug writhed under him, giggling hysterically. Ste carried on ''Get out of bed then!'' Doug held up his arms. ''Okok! ha ha please just stop!'' Doug managed to get Ste off him and stand up. Ste nodded triumphantly. ''Serves ya right, lazy bum.'' Doug pouted and shoved Ste softly before getting his ironed uniform hung up on his door.

There was a light knock at the door. ''Keep it down will ya lads! We got enough noise last night when we came in!'' Leanne complained before going loudly into the bathroom. Ste turned to Doug who was bright red. ''Ere yea, forgot to ask ye, you feeling ok?'' This just made Doug blush more. ''I-urm, yeah fine! Why wouldnt i be?'' Doug pulled on his trousers and began to button his shirt. ''I have a confession.'' Doug said shyly. ''Wha?'' Ste asked looking at him, Ste was fully dressed now. ''I cant do my top button...could you?'' He walked over to him. Ste tried his best not to laugh at him. ''Awww, course.'' He did it carefully and patted his shoulder. ''Thank you.'' Ste looked at his watch. ''Bloody 'ell its 10oclock best get a move on.'' He rushed downstairs. He quickly went to the mirror to his hair and Doug admired him, flattening out his own. Around 10 minutes later they were both scrubbed up and ready. ''Bye girls! And Dennis!'' Doug shouted upstairs and Dennis replied. ''Have fun you gay lovebirds!'' They heard Leanne whack him. ''Shh Dennis!'' Ste and Doug chuckled and headed to the deli.

On their way Sammie walked nervously over to them, Ste walked straight past but she followed them. ''Ste, please! Im sorry, ok? I know i told Brendan about you and American boy here but i didnt mean to! He forced me to tell him!'' She exclaimed. Ste tutted and shook his head. ''No. You said he was an alright fella, you probably fanceh him or summat.'' Ste turned Doug around to walk away but she still followed them. ''I'm leaving! Going back home, it sucks here! I thought we could spend some time together but all you've done is hang out with your boyfriend who doesn't care about you!'' Doug frowned and argued. ''Oi!'' Ste held a hand up to him to quieten him. ''Sammie, you were never 'ere! You spend most of ye time in the club, wi Brendan! So fine, go! Cya later.'' They walked into the deli and Sammie muttered. ''Bye...'' Doug turned to her and sighed at the door. He walked over and hugged her slowly. ''He'll come round, he's just angry, have a safe journey.'' Doug smiled a bit and went to go in. ''Doug.'' Sammie started. ''Thank you..'' She realised he wasn't so bad after all.

Doug went in and looked at Ste who had distracted himself starting work. ''Im hungry.'' Doug said and Ste threw his towel down. ''Doug stop complaining like a little kid!'' Then he saw Dougs face and sighed. ''Doug, im sorry...'' Doug shrugged and started work himself. ''Ah, i see you two arent as inlove as i thought?'' Brendan said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Doug rolled his eyes and Ste walked into the back to avoid him for a while. ''Douglas, can i speak to you for a sec?'' Brendan asked, motioning to the corner of the deli. Doug decided to go along with it. ''O-okay...'' They walked to the sofa, Ste in the back and Brendan whispered something in Doug's ear before just getting up and leaving. Doug looked down and he face flooded with tears, disappointment. Ste came out and saw him. ''Doug..?'' Ste said softly but he snapped. ''Don't you dare act like nothings happened Ste! I know what you did!'' Doug stood, crying but raging. Ste furrowed his brows. ''What ya talkin bout?'' Doug scoffed. ''You kissed Brendan, didn't you?! He just told me! How could i be so blind not to know your still in love with him!'' Doug came behind the counter, squaring up to Ste. ''No, Doug, i dont! It was a moment..sorry! Your fault for leavin meh, i was in a state!'' Ste shouted back. ''At least i tried to make it up to you not kiss another guy, a psychotic one!'' Ste glared. ''Doug this isn't fair, am sorry! I kissed him yeah..but...'' He felt himself being slammed against the wall, he groaned. ''Ughh! Doug what the-'' Doug just felt the anger and betrayment surge through him. But he went to yell at Ste again and saw the sorry in his eyes, the guilt, this made Doug falter. Instead of using harsh words Doug kissed threw his lips upon Ste's roughly, Ste pushed back from his instant reaction, like they were fighting- but they we rent? They crashed through the back door, and backed onto the fridge, kissing deeply. Doug had to pull away abit for breath and his lips were a bit swollen. He and Ste both clawed at each others clothing, kissing fierily again, they knocked a few utensils off but they didnt care.

They didnt seem to remember the shop was open.

A taxi pulled up outside of the deli and two cheery American voices rang out of it.

Ste and Doug were both in the back room...not in a very...decent state. Passion filled the air.

The door swung open.

''Honeeey, surprise!''

Doug or Ste were too lost in each other to hear them.

Connie and Herb Carter. Dougs parents came in the door.

They headed straight for the back room...


	15. Chapter 15

Ste and Doug were too lost in eachother to hear Connie and Herb enter the deli. It was only when Connie shouted Doug jumped. ''Doug?! Are you in here?!'' She called, her American accent ringing through the walls of the deli. Doug managed to pull away a small bit but he was too tangled with Ste to get away easily. She came flying into the back room, her eyes widening immediately. ''Oh...'' She said quietly and Doug's heart was racing, he pulled his shirt on quickly, pushing Ste away. Ste just sat still, watching them, wondering what was going on. ''Mom! Hey!'' He said uneasily and she shook her head swallowing. ''D-doug? You and that boy...together...'' She breathed, not looking like she could believe it. Doug looked at Ste, then at his mum. ''N-no...we were messing around...'' He tried to hide what they were doing. Connie scowled at Ste and walked out of the back room and into the deli. Doug threw Ste's shirt at him and sighed, walking out after her.

Herb looked at her and raised his brows. ''You guys were awfully quiet in there.'' He said whilst leaning against the sofa. ''Anything wrong?'' He asked. Doug looked at his mum and prepared for her to tell his dad everything. She smiled. ''Nothings wrong, dear, our little Douglas here was just busy, is all.'' She nodded and Doug sighed in relief. Ste walked out with a stone cold look on his face, but sparked a conversation anyway. ''Iya you two, nice to meet ya, Am Ste, Doug's friend.'' Herb walked over and hugged Doug, ignoring Ste. Connie shook Ste's hand, trying to smile.

''Done well for yourself here, son, im proud of ya!'' Herb excaimed, admiring the place. Doug grinned widely. ''Really, you like it?'' Both parents nodded. ''We love it!'' Doug smiled and looked over at Ste, who seemed to be tearing up a little bit. ''How bout a bite to eat Douglas? Took us a while to get here!'' Doug immediately nodded and rushed into the back. ''So, Stevie, tell us about yourself.'' Connie asked, easing the tension.

''Well, um, im 24, i 'ave two kids with me best friend Ameh, im into cookin and Cheryl Cole, and am gay.''

''Your gay?'' Asked Herb. Doug looked up, his eyes flickering from his parents to Ste.

''Yeh, i am, just got ridda me physco ex.'' He Ste had said it he wished he hadn't.

''So, do you have anyone new?'' Connie was obviously implying about Doug after what she had just witnessed.

''Yeah, i 'ave actually. He's kind, funny, completely gorgeous...American...'' Maybe Ste was pushing the bars a bit as Doug spluttered on his coffee and turned around quickly blushing.

Connie and Herb both looked at each other. ''American huh? And how did you meet him?''

''We met in a cafe, both 'ad ambition and now...well...we work together.'' Ste looked them straight in the eye.

Herb seemed confused. Connie, however, nodded and looked at Doug sympathetically who had come out with pannini's for all.

Herb asked the last question and Doug mentally prepared himself. ''His name?''

''Doug. Doug Carter. And he's standing right there.'' Ste pointed, knowing Doug would hate him for this but he felt the need to break that ice for Doug.

Herb frowned and stopped picking up his panini. ''Douglas, something you'd like to say hmm?''

Doug stuttered. ''I...i-um..'' He looked at Ste for help and he gave him an encouraging smile. ''Mom, Dad, im gay...'' He practically whispered. ''And...im in love with Ste.''

Connie stood up and hugged her son, kissing his head. ''Douggie you know you could have spoken to me. Eh? Well, im proud of you, Ste seems a great guy.'' She smiled at him, now looking comfortable.

Herb, however, stayed silent, a cold dark stare at Ste. Ste gulped and made Doug sit down, taking his hand for support and as soon as he did Herb scoffed. ''Ugh, really?! Do you HAVE to do that in front of me?!''

''Herb!'' Connie slapped his arm.

''Dad...what are you saying, i cant hold his hand? I just came out to you, arent you proud of me?''

Thats when Herb stood. ''Your not a man, not a real one. Get out of my site now!''

Doug whimpered. ''But Dad please, this is my deli! Im sorry- i...''

''GO!'' Herb roared and Doug broke into tears, rushing out, Connie hurrying after him.

Ste rubbed his head and looked at the angered man. ''What did ya do that for, eh? He's ya son!''

Herb pushed Ste against the counter, coming right up to his face. ''You. Stay away from my son, got it? I don't want you near him, you disgust me! Forcing my son into being wrong! Im not having it! He likes women, now crawl back into the gutter before i put you there, understand?!'' He spat in his face and stormed out.

Ste breathed out. Dashing to lock the deli, in a kind of rage, shaking. It had all happened so quickly.

He needed Amy. Where was she when he needed her? How could he stay away from the love of his life? He swiped the counter harshly and all the utensils came off. He then looked up at the picture of him and Doug on the wall.

Bang. He smashed it. Into a million peices, quite like what he felt in his heart right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Ste walked home- well, to Doug's. It was around 9, he had a lot of time to think in the deli by himself and how much of an impact he could have on Doug and his parents. He walked in, his whole appearance seemed much more dropped and he had gone a little bit pale. He looked up and saw Doug with his head in his hands on the sofa. He sighed and was going to comfort him when Herb came downstairs and scowled at Ste, which made him back off a little bit. Herb went to the fridge, got his milk, and went back upstairs. Ste heard Doug sniff, he knew he was crying and his heart wrenched.

''Doug?'' Ste's voice shook a little.

Doug looked up and quickly wiped his face, standing up and turning to Ste. ''I-I'm sorry...''

Ste shrugged and walked over to him. ''Not your fault is it?'' Ste's eyes softened when he saw how cute and vulnerable Doug looked.

Doug shook his head. ''My Dad...he was...waay outta order, but, that shouldn't affect our relationship, right? Please tell me it doesn't..''

Ste closed his eyes and inhaled a bit. ''Doug, i think we shud take a break, jus' while ya mum an dad leave...''

''No, Ste...Please...Im not losing you because of this!'' Doug grabbed his hand and his voice went into a sort-of pleading tone.

''I neva said tha did i? Just, well its summat ya Dad said...'' Ste looked down.

''Whatever he said Ste, ignore him!''

''Shhh!'' Ste pressed his finger to Doug's lips. ''I don't want him hearin...He just...insulted me quite...bad is all..''

Doug rolled his eyes. Looking up into Ste's he decided to leave it.

Ste removed his finger. Doug bit his lip and rubbed his head. ''Well, mom says they're leaving tomorrow, i think. Mom is really upset with him, He is just shocked, he always imagined me the macho man, which is quite ironic as i was never into soccer..it was always Braddy and i mean i dont know why he is acting so stupid, i wish he would understand but-? Sorry...im blabbing again.''

Ste just walked over to the sofa. ''Ill sleep 'ere, ok? No arguements.''

Doug was too upset and tired to argue. He nodded. ''Okay...Ill fetch you my blankie..''

Ste chuckled. ''Your what?''

Doug went bright red. ''Oh..um...nothing, i meant my blanket- My er cover!''

Ste smiled warmly. ''You said ''blankie'' He teased. The tension between them going.

''Okay, maybe i did...Beware Ste Hay, its got teddy bears on.''

Ste raised his brow. ''If anyone sees me...I'm gonna be dead embarrassed like.''

Doug smirked innocently and dashed upstairs.

Texas was sat on the landing, reading and Doug walked to sit beside her. ''Hi, why you out here?''

She looked up. ''Oh, it calms me sometime, its cooler too. You asked him yet?'' She asked.

''Shh'' Doug imitated Ste. ''I need to wait for the right moment.''

Texas thought for a moment. ''Maybe at the deli? That is the place the brought you together..''

Doug sighed. ''Maybe its too soon to propose to Ste, i love him, i do, but...It might put him off?''

Texas stood up and patted his shoulder. ''Goodnight Doug.'' She smiled and went to bed.

'Great help.' Doug thought sarcastically. He got his blanket and walked downstairs, smiling when he saw Ste asleep, he looked so perfect, he didn't know how he was so lucky. He was just a boring American, how could he score someone so gorgeous? Funny? Kind? He threw the blankets over his and kissed him on his head.

He walked over to his box, locked with a key and took out a small velvet box. He twirled it in his fingers and thought to himself, looking from the ring to Ste. It was what he wanted, more than anything, but did Ste want it? He dropped it and cursed himself. ''Shoot!'' He picked it up quickly and he saw Herb watching him from the doorway of the stairs. ''Whats that Douglas?''

Doug frowned and tried putting it back in the box. ''N-nothing, and please be quiet Ste's asleep...''

Herb raised his eyes. ''That was a ring, wasn't it hmm? Well, no point my son, I spoke to Stevie earlier and he said he told me all about how he felt.''

Doug suddenly seemed interested and tilted his head as if to listen intently. ''Go on...''

''He doesn't want it. He doesn't want you. He told me he is pretending to love you because he doesn't want to hurt you, in a friendly way.''

Dougs eyes stung with tears and it felt asif his heart had been pierced. ''No...'' He breathed. ''Your lying!''

The made Ste jump and he roused from his sleep. ''What guin on?'' He asked.

Herb seemed to disappear back upstairs. ''My Dad...h-he said...you don't l-love me...you doing just...friends...no to...hurt me...'' Doug was sick of feeling hurt.

Ste groaned and pulled him into a hug. ''Dun listen to him, right? I love you, i mean it, cross me 'art.''

Doug sniffled into Ste's warm body and clung to him. ''What are we like, eh? Jeez life is so complicated, i just wanna go back to how it was, away from all this.''

Ste nodded. ''It'll all go away soon, yeah? I promise.'' Ste lifted up Doug's chin and kissed him softly. This comforted Doug and he whispered. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Ste replied.

''Become Ste Carter?'' Doug said without thinking.

Ste gasped. ''What...?''

Doug swallowed hard and looked at him, turning around and taking out the velvet box, getting down on one knee. ''Um, Ste. I know this might be too soon for you but it just feels right, in this moment here, its perfect...kinda..''

As Doug was saying all this Ste's heart seemed to stop beating.

Doug opened the box and revealed a small engagement ring, it sparked softly.

''You, me, our little deli, i gotta admit its a odd combination but it kinda works, doesn't it?''

Ste just nodded, speechless.

''Ste, you make me see whats real, and whats real to me...is you. You are my world. My everything. My Ste Hay. So...Will you make me the happiest man in the world...Ste...Marry me?'' Doug's voice shook and he waited, it seemed to take 1000 years and he had only just asked.

Ste looked at Doug, imagining the possibilities. He loved Doug. Really loved him, and there he was, offering him his future, his commitment. He couldn't reject, in fact, he didn't want to, he felt fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, happy ones. A small smile crept onto his face, getting larger and larger. ''Yeah...''

Dougs face lit up instantly and he grinned. ''Really?!''

''Yeah, course i will!'' Doug stood up and their lips crashed together, they were half-crying, half laughing, Doug pulled away for a second. ''Wait..'' He slipped the ring onto Ste's hand, and he was shaking.

''Oh god, Doug...didn't see that comin...Come here..'' He kissed him again and his fingers slid to his hair.

They fell onto the sofa, not caring Texas, Leanne, Dodger, Dennis, Amy and Doug's parents were upstairs, nothing, or nobody could ruin this moment.

They were engaged, and happily so, too.

The next morning Doug rolled over to see Ste nestled right into his chest, which gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside his stomach. He couldn't move otherswise it would wake him up, and he didn't want that did he? He heard moving around upstairs and he guessed his mom and dad were awake. Suddenly Texas popped up from behind the sofa which made Doug jump.

''Morning!'' she chirped.

''Tex, what the hell where you doing down there?!'' He raised his brows in awe.

''Been reading since early this morning, couldn't sleep.'' She shrugged and Dougs eyes widened a bit.

''You weren't...listening were you?''

She giggled. ''Hear what?'' She asked innocently but sarcastically and Doug blushed.

''You weren't exactly quiet. Im sure your parents didn't hear though, your dad snored like hell.'' She groaned.

''Sorry bout that'' He rolled his eyes and patted Ste's shoulder. ''Ste? wakey wakey sleepy head''

Texas scoffed and Doug looked at her. ''What...?''

''Your not honestly going to open the shop on the day after your engaged are you?'' She asked.

''Why not?'' He said patting Ste again.

''Because your supposed to be all loved up, right? Your supposed to plan! To tell people! Ooh, whens the engagement party?''

Soon as she said that Dougs dad came down the stairs, instantly turning to Doug. ''Son? What engagement party?'' Ste woke suddenly and his hair was tousled and he looked really cute.

''Wha's goin on?'' Ste asked.

''Uh Dad, me and Ste...well, i proposed to him last night...'' Doug nodded and saw Ste smile at the memory.

''You have to be kidding.'' Herb said. ''Already?!''

Doug sighed. ''Dad me and Ste have been dating months, we've been through a lot and...why not marry someone if you love them?''

Connie walked down too to stand next to her husband.

''I won't have this. No i am not forking out for a...gay wedding!'' Herb spat and Ste, being Ste, couldn't help but argue.

''Oi, why shud it be any different to if he married a woman, eh? Why? Anyway we dont need you.'' Ste frowned. Doug wished he could crawl into a hole.

How could something that seemed so special a few hours ago have turned into this?

''Dont. Talk, to me, you!'' Herb spat and Connie tutted at him and slapped him on the arm.

''Hey dad dont talk to Ste like that!'' Doug snapped.

Connie piped up. ''Right we're all gonna stop arguing ok?! I dont want to go home on a bad arguement. Now Herb, back upstairs, pack your stuff.'' She demanded and Herb plodded back upstairs like he had just been telled off.

Connie sighed. ''Doug, you know to ignore him...we'll be here for the wedding, i promise.'' She smiled sadly and went back upstairs after her husband.

Ste looked at Doug sympathetically. ''Sorry again about my parents..'' He looked down.

Ste shrugged and smiled a bit. ''No worries, my fiancee, who i must say looks well fit this morning.''

Doug giggled cutely. ''Haha, thank you future Mr Carter''

Doug heard Texas teasing them by pretending to throw up but Doug threw a pillow at her. She went upstairs.

Ste looked at Doug again. ''We might wanna put some clothes on.'' He smirked and got up, walking to put his clothes on while only Doug was in the room.

Doug blinked and followed him, quickly dressing.

''So am thinking proper gay wedding, male strippers, gay pop, pink suits the lot.'' Ste laughed when he saw Dougs fear struck face.

''Babe, im kidding.'' Ste giggled.

Doug sighed in relief. ''Thank god...You do scare me sometimes.''

*About half an hour later*

Ste and Doug had gathered loads of friends around for their little announcement.

Doug coughed and everyone leaned forward to listen.

''Uh, everyone, me and Ste...we're engaged!''

There were many mixed reactions, they all looked so happy, lots went up to hug the two of them.

Lots of congratulations and hugs.

All apart from one, Amy. She sat scowling, then tearing up and running outside.

Ste ran after her. ''Ameh!''

What was wrong with her?


	17. Chapter 17

Ste ran after Amy, frowning and wondering what the hell had gotten into her all of a sudden, he had just told her he was engaged for gods sake, why wasn't she in there like Texas and Leanne were suffocating him with hugs like they were doing Doug? He sighed when he found her sat at the grassy part of where their house used to be. He pursed his lips and propped himself beside her slowly, he put an arm around her, and, being an understanding person he was willing to listen.

''Ameh? What's up?''

''Ste..'' She started sadly, sighing. ''I'm fine, okay?'' She wiped her eyes and Ste noticed she was crying and he felt proper guilty.

''C'mon don't ya think I know when me best mate is upset, its obvious!''

''I-i-it's just..I feel like I'm losing yah...Ste we used to be so close, now you have Doug and who do I have? No one, No Ally...And the kids will soon grow up.'' She sobbed harder.

Ste wiped her eyes and put her head to his chest, shhhh'ing her. ''Ameh, I'm never gonna leave ya okay? I'm sorreh I've bin a bit distant an that, but that's how life is innit. I can spend more time with ya if you want.'' He suggested.

''No Ste I don't want you to feel sorry for me, I should grow up.'' She snarled.

''Hey, you've 'ad a hard time, right? Don't blame yourself, everyone has feeling babes. C'mon anyway I think I know something that might cheer ya up.'' He smiled trying to make her feel better.

''What?'' She looked up at him, calming a little at his words.

''Amy Barnes will you be my chief bridesmaid?'' He asked hopefully.

She gasped a bit and grinned widely, flinging her arms around him. ''Oh Ste! Course I will!'' She laughed.

''Yaaaay.'' He replied and hugged her. ''We'll get the house sorted, yea? We can be a proper family again.''

''And Doug?'' She asked and Ste nodded smiling.

''And Doug. Come on, let's go back, I know Doug'll be missing me.''

Doug had been exchanging excited thought with Texas and Leanne about the whole engagement thing, talking rapidly at each other.

''What type of venue?''

''Dress code?''

''Music?''

Connie was sat with Herb in the kitchen watching them and Leah and Lucas, as if babysitting and not getting involved in the action. ''Herb?'' Connie perked up to her husband.

''Hmm?'' He replied analysing Doug's actions.

''Ste is a good one, you know. For Douggie I mean.''

Herb groaned and rolled his eyes.

''Oh come on Herb, you know it. He could of picked much worse.'' She added. ''Ste treats him like a prince, and I've seen the way Douggie looks at him, he's in love. That shouldn't change anything. Just because Ste is a man.''

Herb sighed and clicked his tongue. ''It's just unexpected that's all. I'll get over it in the end.'' He turned around and began making the kids some tea. Doug looked over at his mom shyly and she smiled warmly, which made him feel better.

''I wonder where Ste got to.'' Doug perked in, looking at his gold watch. ''He's been a while, you know.''

Leanne and Texas exchanged looks before in came Ste and Amy through the door. ''Daddy!'' Leah squealed at Ste and ran to hug him.

''Iys gorgeous! Mwah!'' Ste smiled and picked her up kissing her cheek. Lucas however was more of a mummies boy and he held onto her leg, he whispered. ''Those people with funny voices keep looking at me.'' Lucas said and pointed to Herb and Connie. Ste burst out laughing and Amy whacked him gently over the head. ''Shh!''

Doug stood up and looked at them, well, mainly Ste. ''You okay now?'' Doug asked Amy a little worriedly.

She went over and hugged him tightly. ''Yes. I'm sorry about before. Congratulations, and I mean it, you've got a good one there.'' Doug nodded and whispered. ''I know.'' Then he kissed her cheek and she walked to the table to organise the kids eating arrangements.

Around half an hour later Connie and Herb piped up to Ste and Doug, who were sat together watching a move. Texas, Leanne and Amy had gone for a girls night out and the kids were upstairs playing hide and seek, running around like loons.

''Douggie?'' Connie said, hearing two car horns beep outside.

''Yeah mom?'' Doug lifted his head from Ste's chest and looked at her.

''Me and your father are going now, the taxi is here.'' She nodded and her and Herb stood up. Their bags at the door, waiting.

Doug looked at Ste then back at them. ''Alright, well I'll come see you off.''

Ste chewed his lip and stood up behind Doug following him to the door.

Doug sighed deeply and hugged both of his parent individually. ''Bye mom, bye dad.'' His voice cracked a bit and Ste looked a little guilty.

''We'll come back for the wedding, we promise. Right Herb?''

''Of course.'' He said, not sounding too sure. ''Um. Bye Ste.'' He held his hand out to Ste, who felt a little gratitude and he shook it back, nodding. ''Cya later. Tar for understanding and that.''

Connie hugged Ste and he was surprised. ''Bye dear, look after him, I know you will.'' She kissed his cheek.

''Yeah...course I will.''

And they left. Just like that.

Ste was sat on the end of Leah's bed, reading her and Lucas a story, but Lucas fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. ''The end.'' Ste finished and beamed at his daughter. She grinned and scrunched her hands out for a hug. ''Snuggle time daddy.''

Ste nodded and moved to take her in his arms, sighing happily as she breathed sleepily. ''I love you Leah, okay? Daddy is always going to be here.''

''Even when your old and wrinkly?'' she whispered.

''Even then.'' He chuckled and started feeling drowsy himself.

Doug walked quietly up the stairs and popped his head in to check on them, he smiled warmly at the site of Ste and Leah. He tiptoed to tuck Lucas under properly and kissed Leah's head. Ste then put her gently down and headed out behind Doug, turning out the light.

''Your amazing with the kids you know Ste, Your a great Dad.''

Ste walked into their room and turned to him. ''Well...so are you.''

Doug blinked. ''What...?''

''Your great with them two, you can be their second daddy.'' Ste smirked and Doug beamed, nodding.

''I'd love to.'' He walked over to put his pj's on and climbed into bed and under the blue sheets. Ste admired the picture on them on the wall for a second before coughing and stripping to his boxers. Joining Doug in bed.

''Oops, I forgot your warm milk.'' Ste said going to get up again but Doug grabbed him arm and pulled him down into a soft kiss.

''Don't leave me.''He murmured into his lips.

''Never.'' Ste replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Doug was in the kitchen preparing a romantic meal for him and Ste that night, just for saying thankful for being so cool about everything. He hummed happily and went to set the table with candles. He looked up and heard a key in the door, but- he heard two voices? Not just the one... He wondered if it was Leanne and Texas, no it was two men. Before he knew it Ste and Brendan basically fell through the door, clawing at each others clothes and kissing passionately, not even noticing Doug they stumbled straight upstairs. Doug stopped and just fell the the floor onto his knees, the man he loved, the one he trusted, he sobbed, raging, he pulled off the haribo him and Ste were messing around with before and threw it across the room, the noises of the men echoing from upstairs, around his head. He smashed everything in sight, not even thinking to stop them. ''Gahhhhh!'' He shouted.

''Doug? Doug wake up!''

Doug shouted in rage and shook violently, crying. It was just a dream, a very bad one.

''Hey, hey shh, come here.'' Ste pulled his boyfriend close to his chest and rocked him slowly, worried as to why he was so distressed.

Doug clung to him, it all still seeming so real to him. He cried into his chest. ''S-st-e-e-e.''

Ste sighed and lied him down as it was still early in the morning, he wiped his eyes and stroked his soft hair, calming him. ''Its okay. I'm here.''

Doug whimpered and swallowed, nodding and feeling relieved, he pulled Ste down next to him and snuggled into his side, wrapping a hand around his waist and intaking his scent. ''Sorry. Bad dream.'' He mumbled whislt half asleep again. Ste rested his head on top of Doug's and moved closer, resuming his own sleep knowing Doug was ok again.

Next morning, Ste roused from sleep and walked downstairs, seeing the kitchen a little messy, so he occupied himself and began to tidy up, washing and hoovering. He heard giggling from upstairs and assumed Leah and Lucas were awake. He walked up and saw Doug and the kids having a tickle match. You would think it was Doug tickling them, but no, the kids had tackled him down. Ste laughed and rolled his eyes. ''Right little monsters, me and Doug have a lot of plannin to do today so Mummy is taking you to the movies.'' Leah ran over and hugged her Dad and Lucas smiled at him. ''Yay. I really want to see the new bear movie!''

''Go on the rascals get ready, Leah help Lucas get his clothes on.'' Leah nodded and took Lucas's hand leading him into their spare bedroom. ''Thank you Ste.'' He heard a voice from behind him and it was Amy, looking easily beautiful. Her blonde hair in curls and just her casual clothes, little make up to make her face look flawless. She had cheered up finally. ''Aw, they're my responsibilty too. You look well nice by the way, dun't she Doug?'' He asked and Doug smiled and nodded eagerly.

''Right, I'm gonna go, see you around 3, yeah?'' She wandered to kiss Ste's cheek.

''Oh. Ere, take this.'' Ste took a few notes from his pocket and put it in her bag so she couldn't give it back.

''Thanks again. You two have fun.'' And she headed out, the kids waiting in the hallway, having quickly changed.

Ste went to sit on the bed. ''Right you, are you okay now?'' he asked, looking in Doug's direction.

Doug looked down, then tried smiling promisingly and nodding. ''Uh, yeah! Like I said, was just a bad dream.''

''About?''

''Uh.'' He thought. ''Spiders...Yeah. A big spider.''

Ste raised his brows. ''Dint know ya was scared of 'em. Lets 'ope we don't get any cos I'm scared witless of em an'all.''

''Thanks for comforting me, though. You must think I'm a wuss.'' He blushed softly.

''Nah, course not. You should hear some of the bad dream stories Ameh comes out with. C'mon anyway you, we 'ave wedding planning to do. I gotta scap book an everythin.'' He leaned to peck his lips and wandered out with a smirk.

This made Doug get up and get dressed, he put on Ste's jumped and plodded down, seeing him on the laptop, looking for venue's already.

''So, Doug, Forra venue what we wantin? Church or registry office?''

''Doug piped in. ''We gotta have a church, come on, nice and classy. Listen, I'll prepare the whole church thing and you look at after party-wedding reception stuff, it suits you more.''

''Haha, okay. Well, we wanting some pop cd's like. Gotta be proppa buzzin music, no boring classic. An for our dance song we should just have a rave.'' Ste nodded,looking serious.

Doug chuckled and sat down next to him after bringing them both coffee. ''Ste, remember we don't just want a disco. How bout more suitable music for the food and stuff then after a few drinks we slip on your pop cd's.''

Ste grinned and sipped his coffee. ''Deal. Now I want Blue deplhians.''

''Now I do agree on that, they're pretty, and sophisticated.''

''What about the cake?'' Doug asked.

''Oh...my...god, you even askin that? It's gotta be chocolate fudge.'' He gasped.

Doug scoffed. ''Uh, no, I was thinking more 3 tier cheesecake!''

Ste chewed his lip. ''Right. We'll have both.''

''And since when did money grow from trees?!'' Doug shook his head. ''Chocolate fudge it is.''

''Aw, you love me.'' Ste smirked and kissed him. ''Your turn, you pick where we have the venue.''

''How about the local church? We can do it up and make it look pretty, have a blue type theme, like the deli, just filled with memories of when we met and stuff.''

''So romantic. I want people to be well jel of our amazing wedding.''

''Ha! To the perfect wedding.'' Doug said holding up his coffee mug.

''To the perfect wedding.'' Ste replied, banging their cups together.

''STE! STE!'' Amy ran in, face contorted with grief and stress. She ran to the room where they were sat and grabbed him.

He stood and looked at her, concerned obviously now. ''Ameh, what's up?''

''It's Leah! She's gone! One minutes she's by me side, next, she's gone!'' she cried.

Ste's eyes widened and he gasped, forgetting everything else. ''We'll go to the police, Doug you go to the cinema and see if ya can find her! Amy did you look everywhere?''

''Course I did, Ste!'' She shouted. ''I rang Texas and she's there now for when she comes back hurry!''

Doug ran for their coats and got his phone, Leanne taking Lucas upstairs.

They all ran out looking for Leah. Wonder where she was..

More importantly.

Was she safe?


	19. Chapter 19

Amy went back to the cinema to look for Leah, Doug went searching round the village, on the phone to the police and Ste went running around, searching everywhere near the centre Amy took them. ''Leah!'' He called. ''LEAH!'' His whole world was missing. His little girl. He had to find her. Leah wasn't one to run off, Ste was so worried, he was nearly full on sobbing. He saw Cheryl and ran to her.

''Chez! 'Ave you seen our Leah?!'' He asked, his voice shaking and his not fully concentrating on anything.

She frowned slightly and shook her head. ''No, babes. I haven't...Come on, I'll take my bags back and I'll help you find her. Have you rang the police?'' She asked.

''Doug has..'' Ste nodded. ''Come on, quick.''

They both hurried up to the flat and walked inside, Ste stopped. ''Chez?'' He said quietly. He heard whispers from upstairs, he recognised one very well. Then, his eyes widened and he ran upstairs. ''Leah!'' He burst into Brendan's bedroom. She was sat in the corner, Brendan sat on the bed.

''What the hell Brendun?!'' Ste spat.

''Daddy!'' Leah squealed and ran to him jumping into his arms.

Ste ignored Brendan for a moment and just hugged his daughter, so relieved.

''Go down to Chez Leah, yeah?'' Ste put her down gently and patted her to go down, he heard her pad down the Cheryl and Ste closed the door, turning to glare at Brendan.

''Right Brendun I want ya to explain why you 'ave my daughter, right now!'' His eyes flashed with anger as Brendan stood up slowly.

Brendan looked down, looking quite sheepish, something he rarely ever felt.

''Steven, I...Well. I had a plan, ye see.'' Brendan began.

Ste folded his arms and tilted his head in a mocking way. ''Come on, enlighten meh with whatever this plan might be!''

''I told that would be the only way I could get ye to come see me...Ye know, after everything...''

''So you thought you'd kidnap my daughter, eh?''

''It wasn't like that Steven..'' Brendan edged.

''What was it like then? Oh I want Ste to come see meh so I'm gonna make him feel like he's lost the will to live?! She was gone less than 15 minutes, Brendan, and I felt I would never be able to function again!''

''I missed ye...'' He tried getting out of it.

''Then why didn't you just come see me?!''

''You would've just kicked me out, Steven. You said you wanted me to stay away...so I did...I saw Amy there and...I saw an opportunity..I would've brought her back, Steven, you know I would...''

Ste scoffed. ''You discrage me. You just don't get it, do you?! Right, I'm telling the police.'' Ste started, taking out his phone.

Brendan advanced on him. ''Steven, no, please!'' his voice was slightly pleading, he took the phone from Ste.

Ste had a rush of anger and he slapped Brendan hard across the face. ''Give it back!''

Brendan pushed Ste against the door. ''Tell me, Steven, tell you you don't get a buzz when we're this close! Tell me you don't still have feeling for me! Well? Come on!''

Ste took Brendans face in his hands, he pressed his lips softly upon his, forgetting everything. He let all his emotions pour into it, pulling him close. Brendan was shocked, but this made his heart race.

Ste Hay made his heart race.

The kiss was deep and passionate, their hands tangled in eachother. Ste pulled away softly, rested his fore-head on Brendan's, breathing heavily. ''Brendun...Don't ever take my daughter again, right?''

''I'm sorry Steven. I truly am.'' He nodded, still not believing his luck.

Ste looked up at him. ''I love you. Still. I've never stopped loving you, Brendan.''

''Steven? You're engaged to Douglas...''

''Ha, You think I care about him? No. I want you. All my life I've done thongs just to make other people happy, the safe option. That kiss then...Just shows my how much I want you...'' Ste smiled softly.

''Are ye sure? What ye gonna tell Douglas?''

''I'll tell him straight out.'' Ste nodded and took Brendan's hand, leading him downstairs. Cheryl looked up at them, wide eyed. ''Leah's asleep.'' She whispered and motioned to the sleeping then stood and walked to them. ''What's this?'' She motioned to their hands, tangled together.

''Me and Brendun, we're together now.'' Ste nodded.

''What? No, Ste what are you doing?'' She frowned. ''Sorry but you're engaged! Doug...he's on his way here now...I rang him and Amy...''

Before Cheryl could say anything else Doug and Amy came bursting through the door, Amy in tears, ran to her daughter. Ste turned to her before she started on Brendan. ''Ameh, I've told him yeah?''

She just nodded, staying quiet, taking her daughter and walking out. Doug, however, spotted Ste and Brendan holding hands.

''Ste...?'' Doug frowned, swallowing.

''Iya Doug. Before you said anythin...I just wanna apologize for stringing you along...Me and Brendan, we're together again now.'' Ste nodded, not looking so bothered.

Doug's world was crumbling before him, he felt like crying, raging, no. He needed answers, and now.

''What? Ste, no...We're engaged! You're lying!'' He led a tear fall.

''It's over, Doug. I don't want no wedding.'' Ste smirked a little. ''You're nothing compared to Brendan. Nothing.''

Cheryl burst out. ''Ste!'' She gasped and walked over to Doug. ''Your heartless Ste! How could you! Brendan, say something!'' Cheryl said.

''Ste, I love you. Why are you doing this...'' Doug looked at him, his face a mixture of emotions. He just didn't get it. He felt he needed to get away, what would he have in his life now? Ste was his life.

Brendan just stood there, looking at his shoes.

Ste unlatched his hand and walked to Doug shoving him. ''Get out! You whiny, cringy, ugly piece of dirt! Just...get out!''

Doug didn't say other word. His mouth opened slightly. Ste was monstrous. ''Goodbye, Ste.'' He whimpered and shot out, basically crashing down the stairs, unable to contain his sobs.

Cheryl shouted. ''You should be ashamed!'' She stormed out, slamming the door.

Doug was running. He didn't stop. He stopped at the top of the bridge over the village. He had become suicidal in a matter of minutes. He stood on the top of it, the world blurry, he wanted the pain to go away. He threw himself of the bridge.

He heard a blood-curdling scream from what sounded like Texas. ''DOUG!''

Bang. That was it. Doug was dead.

''Doug?! DOUG!'' Ste shook him.

''Wha-'' Doug shook as he arose from his worst nightmare. ''Ste...oh my god, ste...'' He clung to him, sobbing hard and sweating.

It was just a nightmare.

/Writers note: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN. Omfg. So sorry to do that to you guys! I felt...It had to be done, to create confusion and make you FEEL. Anyway, I wouldn't do that to my babies. I hate myself. Anyway, thank you all for reading, I'll make it up to you with a fluffy next chapter. Mwah. Love youuu allll. 3 :') xxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Writers note:

Hey everyone! This isn't a chapter unfortunately, sorry :) I just wanted to communicate with you guys. I'm now on chapter 22 of this story, I didn't think I'd be able to write half as much as that! Not without you guys, anyway :) I just wanted to thank you all for the nice comments to me via twitter or reviewing and stuff! I've tried to keep you entertained in this fic, I know I'm not the best writer, but I do try.

When you guys tell me this fic is all that keeps you sane or, that you're crying over it I feel like that's the reason I should carry on. I do delay writing more but that's so you guys are happy when I finally post a new chapter, the last chapter was evil and yes, I shall update because of that asap.

Stug are my OTP, obviously, and It's amazing even Stendan fans are enjoying this! I do try and mix in some Stendan so I get more attention. However much I DO NOT ship it. :)

This has over 3000 reads now (on wattpad), Wow! Just, thank you all :) Follow me on twitter, I'll follow back ForeverKieron I always love feedback!

Love you all! 3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

''Doug? Are you sure you're okay now?'' Ste asked, sounding concerned as he held the other shaking man in his arms. Doug didn't answer, all he did was cling to Ste, his head and feelings all over the place. Ste got up slowly and walked over to the kitchen sink, getting Doug a small glass of water and a couple of painkillers for him. ''Ere, take these.'' Ste said, feeling his forehead. ''You're really warm, Doug, talk to me..'' Doug knew it was a dream, but he could help feeling betrayed by those harsh words that his imagination had thrown at him. He spoke like a whisper. ''I...I, sorry, I don't know what's come over me, must be coming down with something.'' Doug lied, sipping the water and half smiling gratefully at Ste. Ste sighed. ''It's the weddin in a few days, ya can't be ill.'' Ste said, but made sure Doug knew he was joking. ''Now, ya gonna tell me the real reason you're like this?'' Ste asked, raising his brows at his fiancee, who had now turned a bit white.

''Uhm. Just a bad dream I told you, Ste.''

''Yeah, what was the bad dream about?'' Ste urged, really wanting to know what was upsetting his boyfriend.

''Y-you and Brendan.'' Doug said really quietly.

Ste sighed immediately. ''Doug...I don't know what you're so worried for, you need to just forget about him, yeah? Am with you now and that's all that matters.''

Doug nodded and swallowed. ''Yea, Ste, I know. But I can't control my dreams can I? I'd rather just forget it and go to sleep.''

Ste shook his head. ''Nope, no sleep for you Mr, I got something to show you, get you're coat on.''

Doug groaned. ''St-e-e-e! Do I have to?'' He complained. ''I have my PJ's on, and it's freezing.''

''Aw, come on, please, for me?'' Ste pouted his lower lip and batted his eyelashes, trying not to laugh.

Doug let a grin form on his face. ''Oh alright, gimme a few minutes.'' Doug quickly kissed Ste on the lips before jumping up to sort himself out. He wasn't even aware of the time until he looked at the clock that was ticking alone in the bedroom. ''3:00am?'' He muttered to himself, pulling on some clothes. ''This better be good.''

Ste was smiling to himself, waiting for Doug, he got his own jacket on and checked his reflection quickly, frowning when he looked worn out and drained. He shrugged it off and walked to the door when Doug came back downstairs. ''All set Mr Carter?'' Ste smirked.

''I gotta be ready always, I'm engaged to you, Ste.''

''...And what does that mean?''

''Oh you know exactly what it means.'' Doug chuckled and kissed Ste again, before pushing him playfully out of the door.

''Ste. Where are we going?'' Doug wondered after they had walked out of the village and they had been walking quiet a while.

''I wanted us to walk to long way cos, it's romantic innit? Look..'' He pointed upwards.

Doug inhaled a bit and smiled wide. ''Wooah. Look at all the stars, they look so beautiful.'' He gasped a little. He felt a warmth on his hand, it was Ste entwining their fingers together. He sighed happily and rested his head on Ste's shoulder as they walked.

''I love you, Ste.'' Doug said, although he felt he told Ste this rather a lot.

''I know. I love you too. And we're gettin married in a few days can you believe it?''

Doug laughed. ''Aye! It wasn't long ago we went for the same cereal in Frankie's''

''Oh, yeah, I rememba that! Imagine if we hadn't of gone for that cereal, though.'' Ste thought.

Doug shrugged. ''Then I wouldn't be as happy as I am now.''

Ste suddenly began to get giddy and he put his hands over Dougs eyes. ''Don't look! It's a suprise, just keep em shut for 2 minutes, I'll be right back.'' Ste said and Doug heard him running. He giggled under his breath. He really wanted to peak but knew he couldn't ruin the surprise.

''Right, open!'' Ste said, sounding a bit out of breath and running back to him, eagerly waiting to see what his fiancee thought of his handy work.

Doug gasped.

''Oh my god...Ste...'' His eyes widened as he admired the building. It was enchanting. The wedding venue. Ste had decorated it all with sparkling lights then lit the plush white building up and it burst with charisma. Their was a archway and a aisle, the doors had been pulled open, showing inside. ''It's amazing...''

''You like it?'' Ste asked, pretty impressed with himself.

''No...I love it.'' Doug smiled wide. ''Can I look inside?''

''Course, yeah, come on.'' Ste took his hand leading him inside.

''It's so big! I can't believe I'm getting married in here, it's amazing, magical. Thank you, Ste.'' Doug nodded. ''I mean it.'' Doug put his arms around Ste's waist and kissed him deeply, thanking him. It was a short kiss, but loving all the same.

''Uhm. There's another thing.'' Ste blushed as they pulled away and he looked into Doug's piercing blue eyes. ''I always wanted to do this, and, I know you already did it but..'' Ste took a deep breath, before getting down on one knee.

Doug's heart raced and he knew what was coming, he loved Ste so much.

''Doug Carter, will you marry me?...Please, I mean, only if ya want to...'' Ste fiddled with the box and opened it to reveal a sparkling engagement ring.

Doug nodded instantly. ''Ste, of course I will.''

And they went through the happy process again. They had done it once, but they didn't care, Ste just wanted the experience.

Cheryl burst into the Carter and Hay household and started demanding figures, and decisions. ''Come on boys, we gotta wedding to plan!'' She said bouncily, flopping in between them on the sofa. ''Okay, what flowers? Doug?'' She asked.

''Oh, we already picked those, Blue delphians.'' Doug nodded.

Cheryl frowned a bit. ''Oh...Um, what cake?''

Ste answered. ''We picked that already as well, chocolate fudge.''

Cheryl sighed. ''Ok, what songs?''

Doug and Ste answered. ''Already picked those.''

Texas chipped in. ''Yeah, I'm burning some CD's for them.''

Cheryl's face continued to fall. ''Oh...well, sorry boys, I just thought you might want some help that's all..'' She looked down.

Ste nodded at Doug and grinned. ''Um, Cheryl?''

''Yeah?'' She said unenthusiastically.

''Will you be me maid of honor?'' He asked.

Cheryl basically jumped up with joy. ''Oh, yes, babe! Course I will! You two, making me think I wasn't involved!'' She giggled as she hugged the pair. ''Thank you. Best find a dress to fit my figure!''

That night Doug sat in bed, smiling happily at his engagement ring, and knew there would be no nightmares for that night. He turned to kiss Ste softly, as he was asleep. ''I love you.''

The wedding was in a few days, and he couldn't wait.

/Haiiii guys! :) Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter is the weddinggg! Review or tweet me what you think, mwah! xx


	22. Chapter 22

This was it.

It was the day of the wedding.

Nerves and excitement were running high in the Carter and Hay household. Doug had insisted Ste stay at the flat while he, Texas and Leanne stayed at a near-by hotel. That way they couldn't see each other until they got to the wedding. Ste was busy in the bath, soaking himself and to be honest, just having a good long think about things. He heard Amy shouting the kids and getting them ready. He chuckled softly as he heard they were just not cooperating. He jumped slightly as his phone buzzed at the side of him. He glanced and smiled when he saw he had received a message from Doug. He dried his hand and reached for his mobile and picked it up, pressing on the text as it opened. It read: ''Hey Ste. Can't wait to see you at the wedding, love you x'' He quickly replied: ''You too, Doug. I love you too xo'' He jumped from the bath and wrapped a towel around his bottom half. He strolled to the bedroom and felt his heart was in his mouth as he saw his suit, he swallowed. He mentally pushed himself to go and get it down. He was full of emotions, never did he think he would get married. Not to Doug, anyway. But he was glad he was marrying the one, someone who actually loved and cared for him. Grinning now thinking about it, he began to dress.

''Tex! Leanne! C'mon girls, time to get up!'' Doug shouted going into the girls joint bedroom. He giggled, jumping on their double bed. ''I'm getting married todaaayyyyy!'' He pulled the covers from them and jumped down, running back out. Texas groaned and poked Leanne. ''Do you reckon he's excited?'' She asked. Leanne raised her eyebrows. ''Just a little bit...'' She slid out of bed and padded to the on-suite toilet. Texas got straight to work with her hair and makeup. Doug was in his single room, dancing around to the music coming from his phone. ''Dum da dee dum de de daa.'' He hummed along not in time. He didn't care who heard him because he was just so happy. Today was his day, and nobody and nothing could ruin that.

Ste fastened his tie and he headed downstairs. He stopped in the hallway as he saw his daughter, Leah, in her little white dress. His eyes seemed to swell with tears for some reason, he was always so proud of her. ''Daddy!'' She giggled when she saw him, running over. ''Don't you look fancy! Do you like my dress Daddy?'' She looked up at him eagerly. Ste nodded, picking her up and spinning her around. ''You look like a Princess!'' He kissed her head and Amy came rushing in. ''Ste! Don't crease her dress ey?'' She rolled her eyes. Ste put his daughter down and whistled at Amy, smirking. ''Wit woo Miss Barnes. Don't you look smashing.'' He winked. Amy let out a low giggle. ''Oh...tar, Ste. Come 'ere.'' She walked to fix his collar. ''Much better! Now, you're son wants ya to look at his suit now.'' She poked him, before taking her and Leah out to the cab. ''Us men need to stick together, yeah Lucas?'' Ste started and Lucas just seemed to look at him before taking his hand. ''Yes Daddy. Can we go now?'' Before Ste could answer, his son had dragged him outside.

Texas and Leanne were dressed in beautiful lilac dresses and hair clasped up in bows. Doug came out of his bedroom and gasped. ''Awww! My two girls! You look great!'' He hugged them both. ''Doug! Careful with the dresses!'' They both squealed, laughing. He walked to the window and looked out. ''The cabs here!'' He said and they all walked out, getting in the back after Doug had paid the receptionist. ''You nervous?'' Texas asked him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Doug shrugged. ''Urm, nervous and excited, ya know? I love Ste and that's all that matters to me now.'' ''We're earleh!'' Ste frowned. ''Let's go inside an wait for Doug anyway...Do ya reckon he aint comin? He has cold feet don't he..''

''Ste! You just said we're early!'' Amy told him.

''Oh, yeah...Am just scared that's all. Oh eyar, look'' He pointed to Doug and the girls cab. ''They're ere.'' He got out of the cab and took his kids hands, getting them out, Amy following behind.

Doug turned around when he heard the kids and smiled warmly at Leah, waving. He blushed when he saw Ste and looked at the ground.

Ste walked over to him and kissed his cheek. ''You came.''

''Why are you surprised?'' Doug asked. ''I'm the lucky one.''

The doors of the venue slid open and all the guests were inside. Doug walked inside and stood near the vicar.

Texas and Leanne sitting at the front. Joining Cheryl. Amy took Ste's arm. ''Ya ready?''

''Course.'' Ste said shakily and as the music started, they walked down the aisle, Leah and Lucas leading them.

Doug smiled as his fiancee walked down the aisle, looking gorgeous as ever. The kids and Amy then walked to the side to sit.

Then, there was just Ste and Doug.  
And the vicar, of course.  
But it was like it was just them in their own little world.

The vicar began to say the vows as Ste and Doug took each others hands, Doug felt Ste was shaking and squeezed his hand, knowing he didn't really enjoy being in the spotlight.

The vicar began to say the vows as Ste and Doug took each others hands, Doug felt Ste was shaking and squeezed

his hand, knowing he didn't really enjoy being in the spotlight.

It was Ste's turn first. ''I, Ste Hay, take you, Doug Carter, to be my lawfully wedded husband I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.'' He swallowed and looked at Doug.

Then Doug spoke. ''I, Doug Carter, take you, Ste Hay, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.''

The vicar then nodded once. ''I may now pronounce you...husband and husband.'' He said and Ste chuckled a little. ''Congratulations.'' He clapped and everyone joined in. Ste stepped forward and kissed Doug softly. ''I love you.''  
''I love you too.''

**  
The spread of the food was on, the music was elegant and guests were happy. Smiling and cheerful faces was all that was the be seen throughout the room. ''We did good.'' Doug giggled, nudging his husband as they ate at the top table. ''Aye, we sure did. You alrigh' there Chez?'' Ste shouted as he saw a little tipsy Cheryl trip over a loose wire. She shouted back jokingly. ''I'm okay! I'm okay...'' She shook her head, dazed.  
''Bit gutted my parents couldn't make it for the ceremony..'' Doug sighed, trying not to look too dissapointed.

Ste took his hand carefully. ''You sure about that babe?''

''Well, yeah, course I am.'' He furrowed his brows.

''Come with me.'' He took his hand and led him outside, taking his phone out. He dialled a few numbers in and Doug's parents appeared on the screen.

''Hiaaa Dougie!'' They basically screeched.

Doug beamed. ''Mom! Dad!''

''Your Ste found something called facetime...'' They frowned. ''Anyway, we just wanted to say congratulations and we'll see you very soon!''

''Cya guys! Love ya!'' Doug called back.

**

Ste and Doug were on the dancefloor, dancing to their song and everyone was watching. Ste had his hands around

Doug's waist, and Doug rested his head on Ste's shoulder as they swayed slowly to the music. It was their song.

The lyrics made sense.

''We'll do it all, everything, on our own.''

''If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and, just forget the world?''

As the music went on more and more people joined in to dance, and the night was getting darker. People were leaving after congratulating the happy couple, again.

Amy walked over to them after a while. ''Ste, me and the kids are going, they're tired, we are staying in a hotel give you two the house to yourself, yeah?'' She smiled and kissed them both on the cheek, before heading off.

They day was coming to an end before it had even seemed to have started. It had been so amazing. Doug turned to Ste once again. ''You look gorgeous you know.''  
Ste smirked. ''I can't wait to get ome, ave ya all to meself.'' He growled sexily and moved to nibble at Doug's ear softly.  
Doug moaned quietly and moved against him, feeling his body arouse. ''Hmn. Can we just escape now?''

Ste laughed. ''Doug, we can't just leave our own weddin, can we?''

''We can now.'' Doug said, taking Ste's hand and marching him quickly out.

/WARNING: If you are under 13 or are easily offended please do NOT read on. Rated: R.

**

Ste and Doug reached home around half an hour later. Doug stretched and walked over to the sink, pouring himself some water and taking off his tie. He leaned over the sink to drink it so he didn't get in on his suit. Ste walked behind him, taking the water in his glass out of his hand. He poured it down Doug's front purposefully, causing Doug to squeal a bit. ''Ste! My suit! Agh, that's cold!'' He flapped about, he took his blazer and shirt off. ''What did you do that for?!''

''So you could take off you're top...'' Ste smirked.

Doug sighed. ''You know you could of just done that anyway...''

Ste just ignored Doug, he began to kiss down his chest softly, getting down onto his knees, having that permanent smirk on his face. He stood back up and pressed his lips roughly to Doug's kissing him deeply. Doug's groaned deeply and threw his tongue into Ste's mouth, wrapping it with his. He put his arms around Ste's waist, pressing his body to him. Ste felt himself growing harder every second, Doug had that quick impact on him. He breathed heavily. Ste began to rub against the other boy, moving to suck on his neck, leaving marks. Doug tangled his fingers deep inside his hair, his fingers trailed down his chest and rested on his belt line, tugging until it came off, loosening his trousers, he shoved a finger down Ste's boxers, rubbing him teasingly. Ste's breathing hitched as he gasped. ''Hmn.'' He mumbled into his neck. Doug pushed his whole hand down, taking Ste into his hand and pumping him slowly, softly, tugging at his lip. ''You like that?'' Doug whispered.  
Ste nodded, whimpering against him. ''Oh...so good..'' Doug continued, his body ached for Ste, he just wanted him, he didn't want to wait. Hearing Ste's moaned just turned him on so much. He stopped his hand movements and took off Ste's trousers, Ste doing the same to Doug, they both tore eachothers clothes off in passion, still leaned against the counter.

Ste was about to get on his knees again before Doug stopped him, his eyes full of lust. ''No...I want you...now. No more waiting...please.'' He panted. Ste just obliged turning Doug around and kissing his neck again, placing himself inside of him. ''Fuck!'' Doug suddenly swore, clinging to the edges of the sink. Ste put his hands on his waist and began to thrust inside his husband, not being able to get enough of him. ''Oh god, Ste...uh!'' He moaned loudly, moving back against him. The counter began to shake as Ste pushed into Doug faster, wanting him to have ultimate pleasure, not being able to control his own loud moans as pleasure coursed through him. ''Baby, so close.'' Ste panted in Doug's ear and cried out as he came inside of him, his heart beating fast, he twisted his arm around Doug's waist and pumped him hard and fast. ''Cum for me baby'' he growled. Doug didn't need permission, he let go of his load, biting his lip harshly.

''That was amazing, Ste.'' Doug breathed, calming himself down, resting against him.

Ste chuckled. ''Hmn, I agree. Come on...let's go upstairs...'' He kissed his husband as they headed upstairs to bed.

They slept very well that night.


End file.
